La Petite Monnaie
by Yzeult
Summary: Le bonheur ne se trouve pas en lingot, mais en petite monnaie. Et après cinq ans de vie commune, Kurt et Blaine ne trouvent ni de lingot, ni de petite monnaie. Un soir, après une énième dispute, Kurt propose à Blaine d'accompagner sa fille, Charlie, en vacances en France. S'éloigner est-ce la meilleure solution ?
1. Chapter 1

_Il est préférable d'avoir lu __Quand elle ne sera plus mon élève__, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Mais fortement conseillé. Puisque c'est la suite. _

_Normalement, il n'y aura pas de fautes, puisque tout a été relu par (la géniale) __Mara116__. Donc, s'il en reste, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité et je m'en excuse d'avance._

* * *

Lorsque Blaine Anderson était contrarié, il se levait au milieu de la nuit et décidait de faire la vaisselle. Ils avaient un lave-vaisselle. Mais Blaine ouvrait les placards, sortait les jolis verres - ceux qu'il avait récupérés de sa grand-mère. Ils étaient précieux ces verres et il devait se concentrer pour ne pas les casser. Cette tâche lui permettait d'avoir un but, quelque chose sur quoi se focaliser. Et il oubliait ses problèmes.

Il oubliait que pour la dix-huitième soirée consécutive, il s'était disputé avec Kurt. Il oubliait qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause de sa fille, de sa fille à lui. Il oubliait que sa fille ne lui parlait plus qu'en français pour ne pas que Kurt et Grant ne comprennent pas ce qu'elle disait. Il oubliait que son fils de quatre ans lui avait demandé si sa sœur l'aimait encore.

En nettoyant les jolis verres en cristal qu'il avait eus de sa grand-mère, Blaine oubliait. Et ce soir-là, il pleurait aussi.

Il y avait douze verres. Six verres à vin et six flûtes à champagne. Blaine ne se souvenait pas si un jour, ils les avaient utilisés. C'était les verres de la grand-mère. Ils ne pouvaient les sortir que pour une grande occasion. La naissance de Grant avait été une grande occasion, mais elle avait été arrosée dans des verres en plastique à la maternité. Et puis, quand leur fils était arrivé à la maison, ils avaient concentré toute leur attention sur lui. Et sur Charlie. Et ils avaient oublié d'organiser la fête qu'ils avaient imaginée pour accueillir leur fils à eux.

Blaine posa le dernier verre sur l'égouttoir et prit un torchon. Il fallait les essuyer, ces verres. Pour ne pas qu'il y ait de traces. Alors, Blaine s'adossa à l'évier et essuya méticuleusement tous les verres. Il regardait les photographies qu'ils avaient accrochées au fil des années sur le mur des bons moments. Des petits bouts de vie.

Ils avaient emménagé ici cinq ans plus tôt. Ils avaient acheté cette maison, presque cinq ans jour pour jour plus tôt. Et le mur était plein de photographies se superposant. Des photographies de sa famille. De Kurt. De Charlie et Grant, ses enfants. De ses amis et de leurs enfants. Des photographies d'enfants hilares et de batailles d'eau. Des photographies de nourrissons dans les bras de leurs parents larmoyants de joie. Puis, les nourrissons grandissant. Ce mur était là pour remonter le moral.

Mais cette nuit, avec une flûte dans les mains, ce mur le faisait pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt Hummel était contrarié, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il attendait que Blaine se lève et descende dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entendait la chaudière se déclencher, pour que Blaine ait l'eau brûlante pour nettoyer les verres de sa grand-mère, il se tournait et s'installait à la place de Blaine. La place dans le lit était encore chaude. L'oreiller avait encore la forme qu'il lui avait donnée.

Kurt s'installa, comme il le faisait depuis dix-huit jours. Il respira l'odeur de la couette. L'odeur de Blaine. Cette odeur qui lui était réconfortante. Il alluma la petite lampe. Et regarda la table de chevet de Blaine.

Kurt avait une table de chevet avec deux tiroirs dans lesquels étaient organisés quelques produits de soins pour le visage ou les mains, quelques livres. Alors, sur le dessus de sa table de chevet, il n'y avait qu'une lampe et qu'un radio-réveil.

Mais, Blaine avait un point de vue différent. Il aimait se réveiller et s'endormir avec « ses trucs » comme il les appelait. Alors, sur sa table de nuit, il avait une petite lampe et un antique réveil qui frappait toutes les minutes d'un « tic, tac » que Kurt avait détesté. Mais, désormais, ce bruit faisait partie de l'ambiance sonore, un métronome.

Sous la table de nuit, il y avait une étagère. Qui supportait une douzaine de romans. Certains étaient finis depuis longtemps, d'autres jamais ouverts et certains étaient en cours de lecture. Et ce que Kurt préférait, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, et surtout pas ce soir, c'était les photographies. Une photographie de lui, de lui et Blaine, de leurs enfants, d'eux et leurs enfants, des parents de Blaine avec son frère.

Il regarda la photographie de deux adolescents en blazer cintrés bleu marine. L'un avec les cheveux plaqués et l'autre avec des grands yeux bleus. Il prit le cadre sobre dans ses mains et regarda la photographie intensément. Comment avaient-ils pu devenir ce qu'ils étaient désormais ?

* * *

Blaine sécha sa dernière larme en montant l'escalier. Il s'arrêta au premier étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la première chambre, sans bruit. Charlie dormait paisiblement. Il sourit en la voyant sous sa pile de couvertures. Puis, il referma la porte aussi doucement qu'il l'avait ouverte.

Puis, il avança de quelques pas et se glissa dans la chambre de son fils. Grant avait peur du noir. Sa porte était toujours ouverte. Blaine s'avança jusqu'au lit de son fils. Il remonta délicatement les couvertures et caressa ses cheveux châtains du garçon en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

* * *

Charlie Anderson avait entendu son père et Kurt se disputer. C'était toujours les mêmes mots qui revenaient. Et son prénom. Elle le savait. Elle aurait aimé faire un effort, faire que son père et Kurt arrêtent de se disputer à cause d'elle, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait aimé Kurt. Elle l'avait considéré comme un deuxième père. Mais, elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant.

Elle avait entendu son père nettoyer les verres de la grand-mère. Ils devaient être propres ces sacrés verres, après presqu'un mois de soirée à les nettoyer. Puis, elle l'avait entendu dans les escaliers, il avait ouvert sa porte et était reparti. Puis, elle avait entendu le parquet craquer dans la chambre de son frère. Parce que, quoi qu'en dise Kurt, elle l'aimait son petit frère. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea dans la chambre de son frère. La porte était, comme toujours, ouverte et son père s'était allongé sous les couvertures avec Grant. Grant adorait dormir avec quelqu'un et Charlie en était sûre, il s'était calé dans les bras de son père.

Elle s'avança dans la chambre du petit garçon. Elle évita la latte de parquet qui craquait toujours. Et elle regarda ses deux garçons préférés au monde dormir. Son père s'était glissé sous les couvertures. Elle s'avança encore plus près du lit et embrassa sa joue. Blaine bougea un peu au contact de ses lèvres sur sa barbe naissante, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Elle s'allongea alors contre lui, cherchant le contact. Elle voulait que son père la prenne dans ses bras, comme il faisait avec Grant. Elle voulait s'endormir contre son père. Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. Avant. Avant que Kurt ne vienne. Avant que Grant n'arrive. Avant, dans leur autre vie.

Mais le lit était trop petit. Elle était devenue trop grande. Trop grande pour les bras de son père. Elle retourna dans sa chambre. Et s'installa à son bureau.

L'année de ses huit ans, Charlie perdit sa mère, Charlie quitta New-York, sa ville natale, tous ses amis, toutes ses habitudes, Charlie emménagea à Lima dans l'Ohio et Charlie entra au CE2.

L'année des huit ans de Charlie, son père retomba amoureux de celui qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins aimé. C'était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle avait quinze ans. Et déjà l'amour lui semblait compliqué. Alors qu'est-ce que cela devait être à dix-sept ans, à vingt ans ou plus tard ?

En CE2, Charlie avait eu le meilleur prof qu'il soit. Kurt Hummel. Elle le savait, il l'avait aidée. Parce qu'il avait aidé son père, et que c'était merveilleux d'avoir pu retrouver son père d'avant. D'avant quand sa mère était vivante et qu'ils faisaient des blagues ensemble. D'avant quand son père souriait toujours.

Kurt Hummel, son professeur, lui avait donné un cahier. Il lui avait dit que les pensées étaient mieux sur un cahier que dans la tête d'une petite fille. Alors, elle écrivait ce qu'elle ressentait et elle le posait sur son bureau, le soir, le cahier était dans son sac. Et si elle avait posé des questions, il y avait des réponses.

Depuis que Charlie détestait Kurt, elle ne lui donnait plus son cahier. Mais elle écrivait toujours dans un cahier.

Ce soir-là, elle ouvrit son cahier et prit le premier crayon qui lui tomba sous la main. Et alors, qu'elle commença à écrire, elle pleurait silencieusement.

_Papa et Kurt se sont disputés ce soir, alors que Grant était couché. Ils pensaient que j'écoutais de la musique, mais je les écoutais eux. Je n'aurais pas dû. _

_Kurt a dit à Papa qu'il en avait marre de moi. Ce que je comprends. Je ne lui parle plus depuis des mois. Mais, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Rien que de le voir, j'ai envie de lui crier dessus. Et de le frapper. Alors, je l'ignore. Et je sais que Kurt en a marre. Et Papa aussi. _

_Ce soir, Papa a dit qu'il ne voulait pas choisir entre moi et Kurt. Parce qu'on avait chacun une place claire dans son cœur. Mais Kurt dit qu'il ne va pas pouvoir vivre avec moi encore des mois. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas attendre que j'aille à l'université pour pouvoir être serein dans sa propre maison. Alors, Papa a dit que dans une semaine, je partais en France._

_Et Kurt a dit à Papa : « Tu devrais sûrement partir avec elle »._

_J'ai eu un choc. Je pensais que mon départ allait les rapprocher. J'allais même faire une sorte de lettre d'excuse pour Kurt, qu'il trouverait après mon départ. Pour qu'ils passent lui, Papa et Grant, de bonnes vacances sans moi. Qu'ils puissent avoir la vraie vie de famille qu'ils méritent sans le boulet que je suis._

_Papa a répondu : « Je ne sais pas ». Et Kurt lui a dit : « Je sais que tu devrais partir. Ça nous ferait du bien. A tous. A toi et elle, de vous retrouver. A toi. Tu pourrais revoir la famille de Camille, aller sur la tombe de Camille aussi. Tu pourrais composer un peu, voyager avec Charlie. Et puis, je passerai du temps avec Grant. Et puis, ça nous permettrait de faire le point. »_

_Je sais ce que ça veut dire « faire le point ». Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Papa et Kurt vont rompre. Et même si je pleure, je ne sais pas si je suis triste parce que j'aime l'idée de Papa et Kurt ensemble ou si je pleure parce que ça va remettre ma vie actuelle en cause._

_Comment vais-je faire pour voir Grant ? Et la famille de Kurt ? Si Papa et Kurt ne sont plus ensemble, je peux faire une croix sur toute cette partie de ma vie._

_On va sûrement aussi devoir déménager. Je ne suis pas prête à tous ces changements._

Charlie entendit du bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille. Puis, elle entendit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. La tête de son père apparut.

- Tu ne dors pas Charlie ?

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Son père s'avança vers le lit et s'y allongea.

- Charlie, on a discuté avec Kurt, dit-il en regardant le plafond, je vais sûrement partir avec toi en France. Juste tous les deux.

- Combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines.

- Et Grant ?

- Il reste ici, avec Kurt.

- D'accord.

Charlie posa son crayon et alla s'installer à côté de son père, sur son lit. Leurs épaules étaient collées. Charlie était aussi grande que lui. Un silence s'installa.

- Papa ? Est-ce que quand on reviendra tout sera comme … avant ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Toi et Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu aimerais que ce soit comme avant ?

- Je ne sais pas, Charlie. C'est compliqué, mais j'aimerais que ça devienne plus simple.

- Papa ?

- Mmh.

- Est-ce que vous allez séparer ?

- Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

Charlie soupira de soulagement.


	2. Chapter 2

- Charlie ! Grant ! Je pars dans cinq minutes, avec ou sans vous, cria Blaine du bas de l'escalier.

Charlie était dans sa chambre en train de se coiffer à en croire le bruit monstrueux de son sèche-cheveux. Et Grant avait eu la permission d'aller jouer avec ses dinosaures en attendant l'heure de partir. C'était la dernière semaine de classe.

- Plus que trois minutes, annonça Blaine.

- J'arrive, c'est bon, vociféra Charlie.

- Papa, je suis obligé de ranger les dinos ?, demanda la petite voix de Grant.

Blaine entendit Kurt lui répondre, mais sans capter le sens de ses paroles. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires.

- Je pars, dit-il.

Comme tous les matins, à cette annonce, les pas précipités de Charlie descendirent les escaliers et Grant criait :

- Non, attends-moi, Papa. C'est Papou qui m'a obligé à ranger les dinos, attends-moi.

Et comme tous les matins, Blaine riait. Grant descendait toujours les escaliers dans les bras de Kurt. Le petit garçon avait sa dose de câlin pour la journée. Arrivés à la dernière marche, Grant embrassa la joue de Kurt.

- Bonne journée, Papou. Travaille bien avec tes élèves. Et sois gentil avec eux.

Kurt l'embrassa une dernière fois, et le posa sur le bras de Blaine.

- On y va, maintenant, c'est bon ?, demanda Charlie agaçée.

- On y va, lui répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée lorsque Grant cria.

- Stop, Papa ! T'as oublié le bisou à Papou. Fais-lui, sinon, tu vas passer une mauvaise journée.

Blaine posa Grant sur le sol et tendit les clés de la voiture à Charlie.

- Installez-vous, j'arrive.

Il regarda ses enfants sortirent de la maison et regarda Kurt.

- Ca va être comme ça, maintenant ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Kurt, dit-il en s'avançant.

Kurt se pencha et embrassa Blaine sur la joue, à l'endroit qu'il aimait tant. C'était l'endroit où sa peau était la plus douce.

- Passe une bonne journée, Bébé B, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Pareil Kurtsie.

Blaine commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais se retourna au moment de la franchir.

- Dis, Kurt, est-ce que je peux venir te chercher pour déjeuner avec toi ce midi ?

- Midi devant le portail.

- Parfait.

- Dépêche-toi, vous allez être en retard.

Blaine courut jusqu'à la voiture. Grant était confortablement installé à l'arrière dans son rehausseur et Charlie était à l'avant, assise en tailleur, sur le siège. Elle avait allumé la radio. Blaine s'installa et démarra.

- Papa, tu peux mettre la musique avec la fusée ?, demanda Grant.

Blaine rit.

- Charlie, tu peux prendre mon iPod et mettre la chanson de la fusée, s'il te plait !

- _Don't stop me now_ ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Comme tous les matins, Charlie. Comme tous les matins, répondit Blaine, blasé.

Un matin, _Don't stop me now_ était passée à la radio et Blaine l'avait chantonnée. Charlie avait repris les chœurs, ils l'avaient souvent chantée ensemble. Et Grant l'avait adorée, cette chanson. Alors, depuis presque six mois, tous les matins, ils écoutaient trois fois _Don't stop me now_ avant que Charlie ne descende de la voiture devant son lycée. Et deux autres fois, parfois trois, avant que Blaine ne gare la voiture et n'accompagne Grant jusqu'à sa classe.

Kurt partait quelques minutes après la voiture Blaine, à pied. Il lui fallait dix minutes pour arriver devant sa classe. C'était la sixième année qu'il avait des CE2. Et il adorait ce niveau. Il ouvrit les fenêtres de sa classe, alluma la lumière du tableau et écrivit la date.

Alors qu'il finissait d'écrire, le vibreur de son portable résonna contre le bois de son bureau.

# Blaine : Tout le monde est arrivé à bon port. Seulement cinq _Don't stop me now_, aujourd'hui. La journée commence bien. Bonne journée !

# Kurt : Bonne journée.

# Blaine : On se voit toujours ce midi ?

# Kurt : Oui.

# Blaine : Je t'aime.

# Kurt : Pareil.

A midi moins le quart, Blaine était parti de l'école de musique. Il avait pris le temps de discuter avec Ellie, son élève la plus âgée, qu'il connaissait depuis son arrivée à Lima.

Il était devant l'école. Quelques parents attendaient leurs enfants. Blaine en reconnut certains, les parents des frères et sœurs des enfants qui avaient été à l'école avec Charlie ou de ceux qui étaient en classe avec Grant.

La sonnerie retentit libérant les quelques élèves qui ne déjeunaient pas à la cantine. Puis, la porte se referma. Blaine s'installa sur la potée de fleurs, comme il en avait l'habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt sortit.

- Dolly's ?, demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

- Bien entendu, répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

Ils marchèrent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. En arrivant devant le restaurant, Kurt proposa de s'installer en terrasse. Ils choisirent rapidement, les mêmes plats qu'à l'accoutumée, toujours sans se parler en se souriant parfois. Puis quand les plats arrivèrent, Blaine commença :

- Je t'ai encore trouvé à ma place cette nuit, tu sais.

- J'aime bien ton côté du lit, quand tu n'es pas là.

- Je sais, conclut Blaine avec un sourire triste.

Blaine attaqua son _cheeseburger_ tandis que Kurt prenait les légumes de sa salade.

- Tu sais, j'ai téléphoné à la compagnie aérienne. Et j'ai pré-réservé une place dans l'avion de Charlie. Les places ne sont pas côte-côte, mais la personne m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et que vous pourrez sûrement vous arranger.

- Pardon ?, demanda Blaine.

- Il faut que tu confirmes avant ce soir, par contre, continua Kurt. Donc, il faut que tu arrives à avoir Octave dans la journée pour lui demander si tu peux rester chez lui avec Charlie. Mais depuis le temps qu'il te demande de venir. Je pense qu'il va adorer cette idée.

- Kurt…

- Et il faudra aller acheter une deuxième valise aussi. Parce que je connais Charlie et je sais qu'elle ne voyage pas léger.

- Kurt…

- Peut-être que tu pourrais envoyer un message tout de suite à Octave, ce serait fait comme ça.

- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler au moins ?

- De quoi ?

- De ça.

- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, Blaine.

- Je croyais que c'était une idée en l'air. Un truc que tu as dit parce que tu étais en colère.

- Non, j'y ai réfléchi pendant que tu lavais les verres de Grand-Mère Anderson. Et partir quinze jours avec Charlie va vous faire du bien. Vous allez pouvoir vous retrouver tous les deux. Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas été tous les deux ?

- Mercredi dernier, quand on a été au cinéma. Donc, il y a cinq jours.

- Blaine, il faut que tu te retrouves avec ta fille. Que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux, comme vous étiez avant que je n'arrive. Avant que Grant n'arrive. Que vous retrouviez votre complicité. Je me souviens d'une époque, pas si lointaine, où vous aviez les mêmes habits d'hiver.

- Et tu m'as interdit de le refaire l'année d'après, Kurt. Moi, j'aurais adoré continuer.

- Blaine, je suis sérieux. Charlie est malheureuse en ce moment. Et passer du temps avec toi, ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Elle a besoin de son père.

- Mais, tu es aussi son père, Kurt.

Kurt rit d'un rire sans joie.

- Non, je n'ai jamais été son père. Elle en a un père et c'est toi. Et je ne peux pas prendre la place vide du couple, parce qu'elle a une maman aussi. Alors, je prends, j'ai pris, la place qu'elle a bien voulu me donner. Et maintenant, qu'elle considère que je n'ai plus besoin d'avoir de place, je l'accepte aussi, Blaine. Alors, tu vas prendre ta fille et vous allez passer quinze jours superbes tous les deux. Tu auras du temps pour renouer avec Camille aussi. Tu vas pouvoir revoir ses parents, son frère. Tu vas pouvoir raconter toutes les histoires que vous avez vécues à Charlie, et je suis sûre que ça lui fera du bien de savoir que tu penses encore à sa mère.

- Kurt, ne pleure pas.

Blaine posa sa main sur le visage de son amoureux. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Surtout quand il savait qu'il pleurait à cause de lui ou de Charlie. Kurt s'essuya rapidement les yeux et remit un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Pendant que tu seras parti, je t'enverrai un email par jour avec une photo de Grant. Comme ça, tu pourras savoir s'il grandit ou pas. Sûrement qu'en revenant, tu seras plus petit que lui…

Blaine rit. Lors de la dernière visite médicale, leur médecin leur avait annoncé que Grant était plus grand que la moyenne des enfants de son âge et qu'il serait sûrement très grand, à l'âge adulte. Depuis, Kurt se faisait une joie de titiller Blaine à ce sujet. Et Blaine avait fait semblant d'être contrarié quand son petit garçon était arrivé, un soir, avec un mètre et avait décidé de mesurer son père pour savoir combien de centimètres il devait encore devoir gagner pour devenir le deuxième plus grand de la maison.

- Comme si une photo allait me suffire !

- On se fera un Skype par jour, Blaine. Et même si je dois prendre un crédit, on pourra s'envoyer des sms.

- Tu pourras toujours vendre quelques un des tes habits, sourit Blaine.

- Ouais, c'est ça…

- Kurt, juste pour être sûr… On s'aimera toujours quand je reviendrai.

- Mange, Blaine, tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ton premier cours…

Blaine finit son assiette, le cœur lourd et quand sa montre indiqua une heure, il partit donner son premier cours de l'après-midi. Kurt déposa un billet sur la table avant de courir se réfugier dans sa classe.

Charlie avait besoin de Blaine. Il le savait. Comme lui avait eu besoin de son père. Sauf qu'il avait eu Burt pour lui tout seul jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Il avait eu son père, pour lui tout seul, neuf ans. Neuf ans pendant lesquels, ils avaient pu panser leurs plaies ensemble, imaginer la vie sans Elisabeth avec eux, apprendre à vivre sans femme et sans mère.

Charlie n'avait pas eu ce temps. Déjà, elle n'avait eu la chance de vivre dans une vraie famille comme lui. Bien sûr, elle avait eu beaucoup d'amour, parfois plus que nécessaire, mais elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents ensemble. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble. Blaine et Camille étaient amis, probablement à un grade au-dessus de l'amitié. Et Blaine aimait rappeler que Charlie était un « joli bonus par rapport au plan initial ». Lui, Camille et Charlie avaient habité tous les trois ensemle puis Camille était tombée malade et elle avait passé plus de temps à l'hôpital qu'à la maison. Et Charlie et Blaine étaient devenus complémentaires. Une entité indivisible.

Et Camille était partie. Blaine avait décidé de quitter New-York, de retourner à Lima, près de ses parents. Ce serait plus simple. Et Kurt était entré dans la course. Il était l'instituteur de Charlie. Le voisin de Blaine et Charlie. Il avait été impossible pour Blaine et Kurt de s'éviter.

Et moins d'un an plus tard, Blaine et Kurt avaient acheté la grande maison à la sortie de Lima.

Charlie n'avait pas eu le temps de panser ses blessures. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à n'avoir que son père. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'être triste.

Kurt avait eu huit neuf ans pour s'habituer à l'idée que son père pourrait retrouver quelqu'un. Trois mois après le retour de Blaine, ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Puis séparés. Puis remis ensemble. Puis séparés. Puis remis ensemble, pour de bon. Charlie avait été au cœur de ces drames. Sans forcément le savoir. Mais cela avait influé sur le comportement de son père. Donc sur son moral de petite fille.

Kurt avait eu neuf ans pour s'imaginer avoir un jour un frère ou une sœur. Et c'est lui qui avait présenté Finn et Carole à Burt. Alors que Charlie n'avait pas présenté Kurt à Blaine. Elle les avait réunis. Et surtout, c'est Kurt qui avait décidé qu'il était temps d'avoir un enfant.

* * *

C'était lui qui en avait parlé, de but en blanc, pendant un repas.

- Installez-vous, nous allons commencer, Rachel et Finn sont à leur dernier rendez-vous avec le docteur. La prochaine fois qu'ils voient leur bébé, ce sera en vrai !, dit Carole en s'asseyant sur la chaise en bout de table.

C'était le dernier vendredi soir des vacances d'automne. Charlie venait de rentrer en CM1. Blaine et Kurt avaient terminé toutes les finitions de la maison. Et le premier enfant de Rachel et Finn arriverait dans un mois. Et personne n'était plus impatient que Kurt. Sauf peut-être Rachel. Mais la patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

Burt avait commencé à servir de la limonade lorsque la porte de la maison s'était ouverte en trombe. Finn était rapidement arrivé dans la salle à manger, il tenait à la main une enveloppe qu'il tendit à sa mère.

- Maman, je te présente ma fille. Regarde comme elle est jolie. Regarde comme elle est trop belle. Elle va être incroyable. Regarde Burt !

- Finn, demanda Kurt, elle est où Rachel ?

- Elle arrive. Elle descend de la voiture.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère n'était pas croyable, parfois il se demandait comme il avait pu survivre aussi longtemps sur Terre sans qu'un pépin lui arrive. Kurt se leva de table et se dirigea vers la voiture de Finn. Rachel était en train d'en claquer la porte. Kurt s'approcha d'elle doucement.

- Hé Kurt ! Ca va ?

- C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je sais déjà que la petite fille de Finn est très belle et qu'elle est incroyable. Mais qu'en est-il de la maman de la petite fille de Finn ?

Alors que Kurt aidait Rachel à avancer vers la maison, Rachel lui racontait son rendez-vous chez le médecin, le huitième mois de grossesse qui arrivait. Sa hâte que ce soit fini. Les yeux de Finn quand il avait vu le visage de leur enfant sur le moniteur.

Kurt écoutait avec intérêt. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il était le genre de personne à s'intéresser aux enfants. Bien sûr, il les aimait. Il travailler avec eux. Pour eux même. Mais, il s'était toujours imaginé comme l'Oncle-Super-Cool qui s'occupait des enfants des autres quand ils savaient marcher et parler. Et qu'ils avaient acquis un certain nombre de règles élémentaires de sécurité et surtout de propreté.

Mais depuis que Rachel et Finn leur avait appris qu'ils attendaient un enfant pour mi-décembre, tout avait changé. Kurt se surprenait à regarder les mamans avec des poussettes devant l'école. Il ne voyait que des bébés partout. Dans les magasins, il lui arrivait de faire un détour par le rayon de la layette pour regarder la mode enfantine. Il avait même regardé une télé-réalité sur les mères-adolescentes et avait pleuré quand un des enfants était né.

Et le pire c'était pendant la nuit. Il rêvait. Il rêvait qu'il portait un bébé, il rêvait qu'il annonçait à ses parents et à ceux de Blaine qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Il rêvait de Blaine, avec leur nouveau-né dans les bras, les yeux pleins de larmes. Comme sur la photographie, la première de Charlie, où Blaine la regardait comme la plus merveilleuse des merveilles de l'Univers.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Charlie. Il se secoua la tête et essaya de suivre la conversation.

- Ca va Kurt ?, demanda son père, à l'autre bout de la table.

- Oui, oui, très bien. Merci.

- Kurt, l'interpella Carole. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pommes de terre ou har…

- Un enfant, je veux, un enfant. Je veux qu'on ait un enfant, Blaine. Un à nous. Je veux le voir bébé et grandir. Je veux qu'on se prenne la tête à mettre des caches prises et des sécurités partout. Je veux qu'on ajoute des photos sur le mur des bons moments, je veux être le père de quelqu'un.

Blaine avait les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce que Kurt venait vraiment de dire ça tout fort ?


	3. Chapter 3

- Burt ?

Blaine regardait le corps de Burt apparaitre de sous une voiture.

- Ah ! Oh, c'est toi Gamin. Ça va ?

- Burt, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Bien sûr, je finis là-dessous et je suis à toi.

Blaine regarda Burt retourner sous la voiture. Il sourit en entendant quelques injures et Burt parler à la voiture. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Burt se releva et s'essuya les mains sur son jean limé.

- Je suis tout à toi, dit-il en direction de Blaine.

- Ouais, euh, oui, d'accord… Parfait.

Blaine se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

- En fait, c'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi…

- Vendredi ?

- Oui, quand Kurt a dit qu'il voulait avoir des enfants. Et que… je n'ai pas vraiment répondu. Et du coup, je voulais en reparler avec toi, vous, parce que je suis désolé. Ca a jeté un froid sur le repas, après je sais que ce n'était pas cool. Donc, voilà, je suis désolé.

Burt explosa de rire.

- Tu es venu au garage pour me dire que tu étais désolé.

- Oui ?

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu téléphoner ? Ou envoyer un texto ?

- Si. Si, sûrement. Désolé, de vous avoir déranger alors. Pardon, Burt.

- Tu as du temps, là, Blaine ?

- Je dois aller chercher Charlie à l'école. Mais, elle finit dans cinq heures, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

- Okay.

Burt s'avança vers un de ses employés, il lui dit quelques mots et s'éloigna. Il fit signe à Blaine de le suivre. Blaine suivit Burt dans les couloirs sombres du garage. Il n'avait jamais vu l'arrière, les étagères avec les pneus, les caisses pleines d'outils et de petits objets. Burt avançait sans peine, sans regarder où il mettait les pieds. Il ouvrit une petite porte et monta les escaliers cachés derrière. En haut de la volée de marches, Burt ouvrit une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur le toit du garage.

- La vue n'est pas spectaculaire. Mais, au moins, on sera tranquille. J'ai comme l'impression que tu dois parler, Gamin.

Burt continua d'avancer sur le toit, puis sortit d'une petite remise une chaise pliante.

- Assieds toi, Anderson.

Blaine s'installa sur la chaise, en plein courant d'air.

- Anderson. Blaine. Gamin. Bon. Okay. Vous en avez reparlé avec Kurt ?

- De quoi ?, demanda Blaine interloqué.

- A ton avis…

Burt leva les yeux et Blaine sourit en voyant d'où Kurt tenait ce geste. Où peut-être que Burt l'avait pris d'après Kurt.

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Blaine, je vais te le dire, parce que je t'aime bien. Mais ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Kurt. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui, dis le lui. Dis-lui qu'il t'agace. Dis-lui de se taire. Dis-lui d'arrêter de faire son petit chef. Dieu sait que je l'aime, mais parfois, il a besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'il n'est qu'un humain. Comme toi. Comme moi.

Blaine rit.

- Donc, continua Burt, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants. Dis le lui. Dis-lui franchement. Plutôt que de te convaincre que tu en veux pour lui faire plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Il m'a juste pris par surprise. On était en train de dîner et il dit ça comme ça. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser.

Il fit une pause.

- Vous savez, Burt, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que j'aurais un jour des enfants. Quand j'étais petit, je me disais que les bébés c'était vraiment nul. Puis, après, j'étais trop occupé à lire des bandes dessinées pour imaginer mon futur et puis ni Spiderman, ni Batman n'ont d'enfant. Et après, je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait une fille pour avoir des enfants et que c'était grillé. Alors, je me suis dit que j'aurais bien des copains qui allaient avoir des tas d'enfants et que moi, je pourrais ne profiter que des bons moments avec eux. Sauf que Camille est arrivée dans le paysage et pas super longtemps après, Charlotte. Du coup, je me suis senti bête. Parce que Camille voulait absolument garder ce bébé et je le voulais aussi. Maintenant qu'il était là, il avait déjà trouvé une sorte de place dans notre équilibre. Et du coup, je me suis mis en tête que, finalement, moi aussi j'allais pouvoir avoir un enfant.

» Quand Charlie est née, c'est vraiment, le jour le plus incroyable de ma vie. Tu sais, j'étais là quand elle a crié pour la première fois. Et parfois, j'entends encore le son de sa toute petite voix. Tu sais, les tous petits moments trop bêtes, tu t'en souviens parfaitement.

» Je me souviens que je suis arrivée le lendemain matin et Camille dormait encore. Alors, je suis allé à la nurserie et l'infirmière m'a demandé « c'est lequel le vôtre ? ». Et je lui ai dit que c'était Charlotte et elle m'a dit « Oh la jolie poupée qui a dormi toute la nuit et qui est belle comme un ange ». Et là, je ne me suis même pas dit qu'elle devait dire cette phrase à tous les papas qui passaient, non, je me suis juste senti super fier. Parce que ma fille, à moi, avait dormi toute la nuit qu'en plus elle était belle comme un ange. C'est dingue ce qu'on peut perdre comme sens critique quand on parle de ses enfants.

Burt regardait Blaine. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé comme ça depuis longtemps. Burt n'avait jamais vraiment entendu Blaine parler de Camille, de Charlie et de sa vie avant qu'ils ne reviennent à Lima. Burt avait toujours aimé discuter avec Blaine. Parce que les discussions avec Kurt prenaient le plus souvent un virage inattendu et Burt était perdu dans la conversation. Les discussions avec Finn étaient intéressantes mais tournaient toujours autour du sport, de Rachel ou de leurs emplois. Mais avec Blaine, et depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient toujours pu parler de tout. Sans que cela ne prenne de tournure inattendue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Burt s'était attendu à ce que Blaine vienne au garage pour discuter. Mais il s'était attendu à lui faire une sorte de leçon de morale. Comme à chaque fois que Blaine venait au garage, en fait. Mais, Blaine avait ouvert la bouche et il parlait en flot continu. Burt ne savait pas où la conversation allait les mener. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire « oui » à ce que Blaine disait ou juste l'écouter.

Il opta pour la seconde solution, juste écouter. Peut-être que c'était ce dont Blaine avait besoin.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens, Burt, du premier jour d'école de Kurt ?

Burt aurait voulu dire que oui, il s'en souvenait. Comme si Kurt était entré à l'école la veille. Mais Blaine ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Parce que le jour où Charlie est entrée à l'école, on l'a accompagnée avec Camille. On était comme des dingues. J'avais quoi… vingt-trois ans. Camille aussi. On était les heureux parents d'une petite élève. C'était dingue. Sa maîtresse nous a appelés « Monsieur et Madame Anderson ». Si tu savais comme on en a ri quand on est rentré à la maison.

» Et le soir, je suis allé chercher Charlie. Camille travaillait. Et la maîtresse m'a dit que Charlie était une enfant agréable, avec un vocabulaire impressionnant et qu'elle était très heureuse de l'avoir comme élève. Et tu sais ce que Charlie lui a dit ? Elle lui a dit « Je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir comme maîtresse ». Et tous les jours, quand j'allais chercher Charlie, j'avais toujours le droit à un compliment sur Charlie. Un mot gentil, toujours. Et…

- Blaine, excuse-moi de te couper, mais pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?, demanda Burt.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il y eut un léger silence.

- C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Mais, mes meilleurs souvenirs sont tous liés à Charlie. Dès que je me sens mal, je pense à elle et tout va mieux.

Blaine se tut à nouveau.

- Tu sais, Burt, quand Charlie est née, je me suis dit « voilà ta vie, Blaine. Tu as une fille, tu dois tout faire pour qu'elle soit bien ». J'étais prêt à tout mettre de côté pour elle.

- Et c'est ce que tu as fait…

- Charlie était tellement tout pour moi. Elle l'est encore. Que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir aimer un autre enfant comme je l'aime elle.

* * *

- Papa ! Tu es venu !

Blaine rit. A chaque fois qu'il allait chercher Grant à l'école, c'était la même histoire. Grant lui disait toujours cette même phrase. Puis, il se jetait dans les bras de son père et paraissait soulagé.

- Bien sûr que je suis là. Tu prends…

- Tes affaires, oublie pas ton dino et on rentre. En voiture, Champion !, dit Grant en moquant son père.

- C'est ça, sourit Blaine.

Comme tous les après-midis, ils rentraient et jouaient dehors. Puis, ils prenaient un goûter. Et Charlie arrivait. Alors, elle s'installait avec Blaine à la table de bois dans le jardin et Grant allait chercher ses dinos. Et tandis que Charlie racontait sa journée à son père, Grant donnait un dinosaure en plastique à son père et il s'inventait une histoire. Parfois, Charlie prenait elle aussi un dinosaure et ils inventaient une histoire tous les trois. Mais depuis quelque temps, il n'y avait que Grant pour inventer les histoires. Même son papa ne prenait plus le temps de faire les voix, il bougeait juste sa main pour que le dinosaure bouge un peu. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait plus les dinosaures. C'était sûrement ça. Papa n'aimait plus les dinos…

* * *

Grant avait commencé à aimer les dinosaures quand il était né. Parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment dans sa vie où il ne les avait pas aimés. Mais si Papa avait arrêté de les aimer, il allait trouver d'autres jouets à aimer. Il avait déballé tous ses jouets dans sa chambre et avait fait des tas. Les jeux qu'il aimait mais que ni Papa ni Papou n'aimaient. Le tas de jeux de société, impossible de jouer avec juste les pions. Et le tas des jouets avec lesquels on pouvait jouer qu'il aimait bien et que Papa et Papou ne détestaient pas. Il y avait une tortue en peluche et ses bébés qui étaient en plastique, quelques _PlayMobils_ - Charlie en avait plein et elle ne voulait pas les lui donner… - et d'autres figurines de super-héros que son oncle Cooper lui avait envoyés. Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec.

Il avait entendu Papou rentrer du travail. Il discutait avec Papa dans la cuisine. Depuis quelque temps, ils discutaient beaucoup tous les deux. Grant mis quelques dinos dans son sac à dos bleu et la famille de tortues avec puis il rangea rapidement ses tas, parce que si le bazar ne dérangeait pas trop Papa, il dérangeait beaucoup Papou.

Il descendit les escaliers en courant, mais pas trop vite, pour ne pas tomber et se précipita dans la cuisine. Comme toujours, Papa était assis sur les meubles de la cuisine et Papou faisait tourner une cuillère de bois dans une grande casserole.

Il entra dans la cuisine et posa son sac sur le dossier de sa chaise. Puis, il s'avança vers son Papou.

Kurt se baissa et l'embrassa en lui caressant les cheveux, comme il faisait toujours. Habituellement, après le bisou et la caresse, il s'installait à la table et écoutait ses papas discuter. Il les entendait plus que les écouter, puisqu'il jouait avec ses dinos sur la table de la cuisine.

Mais ce soir-là, il devait leur parler.

Sauf qu'après le baiser et la caresse dans les cheveux, Papou avait éteint le feu sous la casserole et avait dit :

- Hé, Chaton, tu peux t'asseoir, on doit te parler.

- C'est à propos des dinos ?, demanda-t-il inquiet. Je le savais...

- Quoi ?, l'interrompit Blaine, en l'installant à côté de lui sur le plan de travail.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez plus les dinos. Mais j'ai trouvé des nouveaux jouets et ce serait mieux, on pourra y jouer tous les trois, même Charlie pourra jouer parce que j'ai trouvé la chef des tortues et aussi tous les bébés tortues et il…

- Grant !, le coupa Kurt. Ce n'est pas du tout à propos des dinos.

- Tu les aimes toujours ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Bien sûr que je les aime toujours, assura Kurt.

- Et toi, Papa, tu les aimes toujours ?

- Toujours, sourit Blaine.

- On peut continuer à jouer aux dinos, alors ?

- Quand tu veux, répondit Blaine en souriant.

- Mais, on doit d'abord te parler, mon Chat, dit Kurt. Tu te souviens que Charlie part le week-end prochain en France ?

- Elle va voir son papi et sa mamie qui habitent en France, parce qu'elle a une maman mais elle est morte. Et son papi et sa mamie et sa maman qui était morte habitent en France et Charlie doit prendre l'avion pour aller les voir et comme ça coûte cher l'avion pour aller en France, elle part pendant toutes les vacances.

Blaine embrassa les cheveux de son fils.

- C'est ça, confirma Kurt. Papa va partir avec Charlie. Il va partir un petit peu avec Charlie.

- Papa va partir où avec Charlie ?

- En France, répondit Kurt. Pendant deux semaines. Regarde, on va faire une marque sur le calendrier, le jour où ils partent et une marque pour quand Papa revient. On pourra compter ensemble.

- Mais, je veux pas compter, dit Grant les yeux pleins de larmes. Je peux pas être sans Charlie et sans Papa en même temps. Je ne vais pas savoir qui va me manquer le plus et je vais être tout seul. Qui va me garder le soir ?

- Moi, dit Kurt. Je serai là, moi. Je serai en vacances. Tu as oublié que quand tu es en vacances, je suis aussi en vacances !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Dis, Papou, on va faire quoi tous les deux ?

- On pourrait aller voir Papi Burt et Mamie Carole, on pourrait aller Rachel et Finn et tu pourras jouer avec Alice et George. On pourrait aller au cinéma aussi.

- Au cinéma ? Comme les grands ?

- Regarde, dit Blaine en lui montrant un magazine, il y a ce film génial qui sort quand je serai avec Charlie. Il a l'air génial. Et j'espère que tu vas pouvoir me le raconter.

- Tu pourrais venir le voir avec nous ce film, Papa !

- Mais, je serai en France, mon Grant.

- Papa, dit-il en se précipitant dans les bras de Blaine, j'ai pas du tout du tout envie que tu partes.

- J'ai pas non plus tellement envie de partir. Mais, ça va passer vite deux semaines. Tu vas faire plein de trucs géniaux et tu vas avoir tellement de choses à me raconter quand je vais revenir.

- Est-ce que je pourrai te téléphoner ?, demanda Grant.

- Bien sûr ! Tous les jours !

- Et comment on fera pour les histoires du soir ? Et qui est-ce qui va m'aider à ranger les dinos le soir ? Et qui est-ce qui va m'aider à colorier ? Papa, tu peux pas me laisser tout seul avec Papou ! Il va m'obliger à manger de toutes les couleurs et à ranger mes dinos !

Kurt et Blaine rirent. Tout revenait toujours au rangement des dinosaures avec Grant.

- Je pensais à quelque chose, Grant. Peut-être que tu pourrais voir avec Papou, seulement s'il est d'accord, mais peut-être que tu pourrais dormir avec lui dans le grand lit. Je te prête ma place, mon oreiller et, uniquement si tu es sage, je te permets d'utiliser ma lampe magique sur ma table de nuit.

- Tu veux dire que je pourrai dormir à ta place et jouer avec la lampe tous les jours où tu ne seras pas là ?

- Ouep, dit Blaine en secouant la tête. Mais uniquement si Papou est d'accord.

- Papou, tu es d'accord, hein ?

- Oui, acquiesça Kurt. Bien sûr que je suis d'accord.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se faire un câlin ?, demanda Grant en regardant Blaine.

Sans donner de réponse, Blaine prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra.

Kurt put voir une larme de Blaine s'écraser sur les cheveux de Grant. Mais, lorsque le petit garçon releva la tête, Blaine souriait à nouveau et lorsque le garçon s'écria qu'il était vraiment heureux que ce n'était pas à cause de dinos, Blaine et Kurt explosèrent de rire.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : mercredi _

_Bon week-end !_


	4. Chapter 4

# Kurt : Est-ce qu'on peut venir manger ce soir avec G. ?

# Burt : Bien sûr, ça fera du bien à Blaine d'oublier que sa fille est partie pour deux mois.

# Kurt : Blaine sera parti avec Charlie.

# Burt : QUOI ?

# Kurt : Il part avec Charlie en France. Pour deux semaines.

* * *

- Ca va Burt ?, demanda Finn, alors que son beau-père regardait son téléphone.

- Dis, Finn, tu savais que Blaine partait en France ?

- Nope, dit-il en croquant dans son sandwich.

- Et ça ne te choque pas ?

- Non, continua Finn, la bouche pleine. Je sais pas, Blaine avait l'habitude de partir en France, il parle français. Le frère de Camille c'est un de ses amis. Ouais, il peut partir un peu avec elle.

Burt rit.

- Et ça ne te choque pas qu'on ne l'ait pas su avant ?

- Tu sais, Blaine et Kurt ont une chance énorme : ils ne sont pas mariés avec la femme la plus bavarde de l'univers, donc c'est normal que tu ne saches pas tout de la vie de Kurt.

- Tu dois avoir raison, Finn. Dis, reprit Burt après un moment de silence, tu viens toujours manger ce soir avec Rachel et les petits ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Georgie aurait adoré venir mais tu comprends, c'est le repas de l'école de danse et s'il veut s'inscrire avant ses quatre ans, il se devait de montrer ses talents.

- Pauvre enfant, rit Burt.

Rapidement, Finn le suivit dans son éclat de rire. Rachel était toujours tellement… Rachel.

* * *

A peine sorti de la voiture, dans le parking de l'aéroport, Grant avait sauté dans les bras de Blaine. Depuis qu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'il partait deux semaines, il avait régressé. Il ne voulait plus marcher, mais que Blaine le porte à la moindre occasion, il avait voulu que Blaine lui donne à manger. Et cette nuit, il s'était faufilé dans la chambre de ses papas et avait dormi entre eux.

Il aimait tellement dormir au milieu. A sa gauche, Kurt mettait sa main sur son petit ventre et parfois lui faisait des caresses et il aimait bien les caresses. A sa droite, Blaine mettait toujours son bras pour lui faire comme un oreiller. Et le mieux, c'était que le matin, il se faisait réveiller par des bisous et des câlins et pas par le réveil de Charlie.

Ce matin, il n'y avait eu que Papa pour lui faire des câlins, parce que Papou était parti faire le petit-déjeuner. Mais, ce n'était pas si grave, parce qu'un câlin était toujours un câlin qu'il soit de Papa ou de Papou.

Et là, à l'aéroport, il avait besoin de tous les câlins du monde. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été séparé de Papa ou de Papou pendant plus qu'une journée d'école. Ils se séparaient juste pour le temps de l'école.

Kurt proposa d'aller enregistrer les bagages avec Charlie tandis que Blaine s'installait sur une rangée de chaises métalliques, Grant dans les bras.

- Tu as hâte d'y être ?, demanda Kurt à Charlie, un peu incertain.

- Bien sûr.

- Dis, Charlie, tu … tu seras gentille avec ton père, d'accord ?

- Comme toujours, lança Charlie avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Je veux dire, tu seras là pour lui, si jamais quelque chose se passe. Et tu l'aideras.

- Est-ce que quelque chose va se passer quand on sera là-bas, Kurt ?, demanda Charlie avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Non. Enfin, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Tout peut arriver.

- Kurt, est-ce que tu me demandes d'être gentille avec Papa parce que tu vas faire un truc qui va le rendre triste ?

- Non ?

- Non ?, insista l'adolescente.

- Non, non. J'ai juste dit ça parce que, tu sais, la France, ça va lui rappeler Camille et il aura sûrement besoin de toi.

- Ah, pour ça.

- Oui, pour ça…

- Je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis, Kurt, je sais que tu as promis à Papa, une photo par jour. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en envoyer à moi aussi des photos ?

- Oui, sourit Kurt.

- Tu sais, comme l'année dernière. Je recevais tous les soirs une photo de vous trois ou avec les gens que vous aviez vus. Tu sais, je les ai imprimées tous les soirs les photos, et elles sont collées dans ma chambre.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Et il y a même une photo de vous, avec Burt et Carole et Finn et Rachel et Alice et George sur le frigo chez Octave. Il l'a mise là, un soir quand vous me manquiez trop. Et il ne l'a pas enlevée des vacances. Je crois qu'elle y ait toujours.

- Il a vraiment l'air sympathique, cet Octave.

Ils marchaient vers Blaine et Grant. Grant était recroquevillé dans les bras de Blaine.

- C'est pour ça, aussi, que je veux que tu sois gentille avec lui, dit Kurt en montrant d'un signe de tête Blaine et Grant.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Papa peut aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il n'aime Grant ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il peut aimer quelqu'un plus que Grant, mais je sais qu'il t'aime pas mal toi aussi.

- Toi aussi, il t'aime, tu sais Kurt.

Kurt acquiesça d'un signe de tête et d'un haussement d'épaules. Ils s'installèrent auprès de Blaine.

Lorsque Grant entendit la voix de Charlie, il releva la tête du cou de son père et la regarda.

- Normalement, je te fais plein de câlins Charlie, mais cette année, je suis habitué que tu partes les vacances et je sais que tu vas m'apporter un cadeau.

Charlie caressa la joue de son petit frère.

- Est-ce que je peux te dire un secret, Grantosaure ?

A l'annonce du surnom que lui donnait ses grands-pères, Grant se redressa, fier.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il dans une attitude très Kurt-ienne.

- Je sais que Papa va te manquer et je te propose un truc.

Charlie fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit paquet.

- Ouvre-le.

Grant prit le paquet et le déballa. Il déchira le papier doré et ouvrit la petite boîte. Il poussa un petit cri émerveillé en découvrant la montre avec des dinosaures.

- Tu vois, Grant, quand le petit bonhomme rouge sera sur le quatre et que le grand bonhomme bleu sera sur le douze, je t'appellerai d'accord. Tous les jours, à quatre heures de l'après-midi, je te téléphonerai, d'accord. Comme ça, je te dirai tout ce que Papa a fait et je te dirai aussi s'il a fait des bêtises. D'accord ? Et puis, Papa aussi te téléphonera. Quand, je suis en France, il me téléphone tous les jours et parfois, je suis tellement occupée que je n'ai pas le temps de lui parler et ce sera pareil pour toi, Grant, tu sais.

- Charlie, tu peux me redire comment sont les aiguilles quand tu vas me téléphoner ?

- Je t'ai fait un papier, sourit Charlie en lui tendant une petite carte qu'elle avait plastifiée. Regarde. Il faut que les aiguilles soient comme sur le dessin.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'annonce robotique informant Charlie et Blaine qu'ils devaient partir. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, d'un seul homme, Grant commença à pleurer. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à ce que Kurt et Grant ne puissent plus les suivre.

Blaine serra fort Grant en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il lui promit de lui téléphoner dès qu'il le pourrait. Puis, il le posa par terre, en lui tenant toujours la main.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt. Ils s'enlacèrent, comme ils l'avaient fait des milliers de fois. Blaine entendit Charlie appeler Grant, qui se précipita dans ses bras. Il se fit une note de la remercier plus tard.

- Ça fait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé, de se prendre dans les bras, murmura Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine.

Blaine le serra un peu plus fort. Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient progressivement loin de l'autre, Blaine chuchota :

- Tu vas me manquer, mon Kurt.

- Deux semaines, ça va passer vite. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu es arrivé, hein ?

- Bien sûr. On se _Skype_ tous les jours à 10 heures, heure d'ici.

- Comme prévu.

Kurt embrassa Blaine sur la joue, comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Et Blaine lui rendit son baiser.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais, Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi. Ça va passer vite.

- J'espère.

- Et pendant que je serai à la plage ou à Paris, toi, tu joueras aux dinos. Comme je t'envie.

Kurt rit en caressant les cheveux de Blaine. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixaient. Incapables de bouger. Ils n'avaient pas passé plus de quatre-huit heures séparés depuis la naissance de Grant. Depuis qu'ils avaient acheté la maison, en fait. Depuis cinq ans.

- Papa, un dernier câlin, demanda Grant en levant les bras vers Blaine.

Tandis que Grant et Blaine se faisaient ce dernier câlin, Kurt se tourna vers Charlie.

- On peut se dire au revoir normalement ?, demanda-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas partir sans mon câlin, tu sais.

Charlie se blottit contre Kurt. C'était réconfortant.

- Kurt, je voulais te dire que même si je ne suis pas gentille avec toi, ce n'était pas tellement de ta faute.

- Je sais Charlie.

- Et aussi, je suis bien contente que tu m'aimes même si je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus. Parce qu'en fait, je crois que je t'aime toujours un peu. Enfin, je crois.

- Charlie…, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte. Tu vas réussir à me faire pleurer.

- Comme si c'était compliqué !

- Bon voyage ! Amuse-toi bien !

- Merci ! Joue bien aux dinos !

- Moque-toi, mais ça va te manquer, dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, Grant, c'est le dernier des derniers câlins. Ils vont louper leur avion sinon.

Kurt et Charlie rirent en voyant le petit garçon serrer ses bras autour de Blaine du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Puis il embrassa son père sur la joue. A peine était-il reposé sur le sol, qu'il se précipita dans les bras de Kurt.

- Bon voyage Papa et Charlie ! N'oubliez pas mes cadeaux !

- On n'oubliera pas, Grantosaure, dit Charlie en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Je te ramène aussi un cadeau, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Kurt en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Blaine les embrassa aussi en leur glissant quelques mots. Puis il partit, accompagné de Charlie, faire contrôler leurs bagages à main et leurs passeports.

Kurt et Grant restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que les deux autres deviennent invisibles, noyés dans la foule.

- Papou, est-ce qu'on peut aller acheter un jouet ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis triste. Et qu'un nouveau dino me ferait beaucoup de bien.

Kurt explosa de rire. Son fils ne perdait jamais le nord.

- Mais, tu n'en as pas des centaines de dinos ?

- Je peux te dire un secret ?

- Bien sûr, dit Kurt alors qu'ils avançaient vers la voiture.

- Hier, Papa a fini de faire sa valise mais elle était ouverte. Alors, sous ses habits, j'ai mis des dinos. J'en ai mis huit. Pour qu'il pense à moi. Et qu'il ne soit pas tout seul si Charlie va avec ses copains.

- C'est vraiment gentil, ça !

- Est-ce que c'est si gentil que je mérite un nouveau dino ?, demanda le petit garçon avec les mêmes yeux que faisaient Blaine ou Charlie quand ils voulaient quelque chose. Les grands yeux, qu'ils pouvaient noyés de larmes pour les rendre brillants et …irrésistibles.

* * *

- Et ça, Finn, c'est mon nouveau dino parce que je suis gentil et adorable. Tu vois, il peut carrément bouger ses bras et sa tête. C'est pas dingue !

- C'est carrément dingue, sourit Finn. Tu sais à qui tu devrais le montrer ? A George !

- Il est pas trop petit pour apprécier les dinos ?

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il a quand même deux ans. Et, le plus tôt, tu lui parles des dinos, le plus tôt, il pourra les aimer.

Le garçon sauta de sa chaise des dinosaures plein les mains. Finn l'entendit interpeller son fils et Grant commencer à parler de comment les « disonaures » étaient les chefs de la planètes avant que les humains n'arrivent en Amérique.

- Kurt, est-ce que tu veux parler ?, commença Finn.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais, quand Burt va rentrer du garage, il va vouloir te parler. Il est étonné que tu ne lui aies pas dit que Blaine partait avec Charlie.

- Ca s'est décidé au dernier moment et puis, ce n'est pas non plus hyper important.

- Je trouve que si. Si Rachel partait deux semaines, sans moi, j'en parlerais à tout le monde. Je me sentirais mal. Elle me manquerait tellement.

- Il y a Grant qui est avec moi.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tu ne peux pas avoir les mêmes discussions avec tes enfants qu'avec ta femme ou qu'avec Blaine.

- On se téléphonera tous les jours et il y a _Skype_.

- Ouais, mais, ni le téléphone ni Skype ne remplacerait Rachel dans mon lit.

- Ah, dégeu, je veux rien savoir de ça, Finn !

- Je parle simplement de la présence, de savoir que si tu te sens mal il y a quelqu'un pour te réconforter. Mais, maintenant que tu en parles, c'est sûr que « ça » me manquerait aussi.

- C'est quoi ce « ça » qui te manquerait ?, demanda Carole en arrivant dans la cuisine. Bonjour Kurt, continua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Ah, euh, rien du tout, répondit Finn, en rougissant.

- Où est tout le monde ?, demanda Carole. J'ai vu les deux G parler « disonaures » dans le jardin. D'ailleurs, il serait temps d'expliquer à Grant qu'on ne dit pas « disonaures », sinon, George va mal le prononcer aussi.

- Mais il est trop mignon en disant « disonaures », Carole.

- Et puis, ce sera génial de se moquer de lui quand il sera plus grand, ajouta Burt en entrant dans la pièce. Comme quand on se moque de Finn qui adore manger des « pasghetti ».

- Personne ne se moquera de mes petits-enfants !

- On peut se moquer de ton fils unique, mais pas de tes petits-enfants ?

- Tu as tout compris, Finn, conclut Carole en l'embrassant sur le front. Où est le reste de ta famille, d'ailleurs ?

- Rachel et Alice sont chez les pères de Rachel. Elles sont parties chercher un truc de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-de-danse. Elles arrivent.

- Et Blaine ?

Burt regarda Kurt, il lui disait avec les yeux que c'était à lui de parler. Sous le regard insistant de Burt, Kurt regarda Finn. Finn regardait ses mains.

- Personne ne veut me le dire ?

Ses hommes ne disaient toujours rien.

- Oh mon Dieu, il est à la maison et il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ? Et tu l'as abandonné Kurt !

- Non ! Je ne l'ai pas abandonné pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps à la maison !

- Mamiiiiiiiiie Carole ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! Tu étais où ? Tu m'as manqué ! Regarde mon nouveau dino !, s'écria Grant en arrivant en courant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Carole prit son petit-fils dans ses bras et l'assit sur la table.

- Personne ne veut répondre à ma question ?, demanda-t-elle une dernière fois à l'attention de son mari et de ses fils. D'accord… Je m'en souviendrais en temps voulu. Grant, dit-elle en se penchant vers le garçon, est-ce que tu peux me dire où est Papa ?

Grant la regarda, interloqué.

- Bah, Mamie, tu sais bien. Il est dans l'avion pour les vacances avec Charlie. Je veux aller rejouer avec George ?

Carole l'embrassa une dernière fois et le posa par terre. A peine ses pieds avaient-ils touché le sol, qu'il était déjà parti en courant.

Carole regardait Kurt. Elle souriait, avec son sourire doux et triste. Kurt avait l'impression que ses yeux sondaient son âme. Comme toujours, elle comprenait sans mots, sans poser de questions.

- Oh Kurt..., dit-elle tout doucement.

Kurt posa son coude sur la table et cacha son visage dans sa main. Carole se précipita à son côté et lui caressa le dos.

- Kurt, mon chéri, est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Burt regarda Finn et par un simple échange de regard ils se dirent "est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?". Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient ce que Carole avait compris immédiatement. Mais, pour le moment, Kurt pleurait. Alors, Burt se mit à côté de son fils et commença à lui caresser le dos, comme Carole le faisait et Finn sortit de la cuisine. Il occuperait les enfants. Pour que personne ne dérange Kurt.

* * *

_Toujours relu par Mara116._


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le bureau de son grand-père. Elle allait rejoindre son père. Il était quatre heures du matin, ici, en France. Mais, pour elle, il n'était que vingt-deux heures. Le décalage horaire était terrible. Elle passait ses deux premiers jours en France dans un état second. Puis, elle dormait pendant une journée avant de retrouver « le rythme français ».

Elle frappa trois coups, tout doucement sur la porte. Elle entendit la voix de son père lui dire d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte en faisant attention de ne pas la faire grincer, entra dans la chambre et referma la porte aussi délicatement. Puis, elle s'avança vers son père.

Blaine la regarda en souriant.

- Tu es toujours réglé sur l'heure de Lima ?, demanda-t-il.

- Il me faut trois jours pour me caler.

Blaine regarda la montre à son poignet.

- Il est quelle heure, Charlie ? Je vais régler ma montre, peut-être que de voir l'heure, j'aurai envie de dormir.

Charlie rit.

- Il doit être trois heures du matin.

- Et ils se réveillent vers quelle heure ?

- Huit heures…

- Plus que cinq heures.

- Sauf que, quand il sera huit heures ici, il sera deux heures du matin pour nous. Et on dormira.

- Sauf si… on s'empêche de dormir. Et comme ça, demain, on va dormir de bonne heure et on se réveille à l'heure normale le lendemain matin.

- Fais comme tu veux, Papa. Mais, tu vas être tellement fatigué demain. J'ai tout testé. J'ai lu des trucs sur Internet et…

- Allez, Charlie, viens !

Blaine sortit de sous les couvertures et enfila son jean, qu'il avait posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il ouvrit sa valise et en sortit un pull à capuche, qu'il lança à Charlie et un gilet qu'il enfila.

- On va voir la mer !

Charlie riait.

Blaine ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du bureau qui était sa chambre pour les vacances et commença à avancer dans le jardin. Le ciel était clair et la Lune brillante. Même s'il faisait nuit, il pouvait voir sans lampe. Il avait presque atteint le portail de la propriété quand il entendit les pas de Charlie sur les gravillons.

Le portail était électrique et pour l'ouvrir, il fallait une clé spéciale. Alors, ils l'escaladèrent. Et quand ils furent sur la rue, ils explosèrent de rire. Blaine posa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa fille. Et ils commencèrent à avancer vers la mer. Il fallait aller tout droit jusqu'à la fin de la route, puis prendre la grande route à droite. La mer était au bout de cette route. Blaine s'en souvenait. Il aurait pu y aller les yeux fermés. Quelques-uns de ses meilleurs souvenirs avaient eu lieu sur cette route.

Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'au croisement. Puis Charlie commença à parler. Elle raconta à son père ses quatre derniers étés ici. Ses amis, ceux de passage qu'elle n'avait vus qu'une semaine, ceux qu'elle connaissait depuis quatre ans et qu'elle avait hâte de revoir. Elle raconta les soirées sur la plage à chanter et à rire, les journées à faire du vélo, à se baigner, les pique-niques, les soirées de pluie quand tout le monde se réunissait chez ses grands-parents.

Et Blaine découvrit que sa petite Charlie, son bébé, était une adolescente. Et que ces étés, en France, étaient bien moins sages qu'il aurait aimé le penser. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle les passait entièrement avec ses grands-parents. Toute la journée avec eux. Mais au fur et à mesure du récit de sa fille, il apprit qu'elle ne passait que la matinée avec ses grands-parents et qu'après, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait du moment qu'elle les tenait au courant et qu'elle rentrait pour dix heures.

- Tu sais, ils m'ont dit qu'ils faisaient avec moi, comme il faisait avec Maman.

- Mais, Charlie, tu avais le droit de sortir comme ça, même quand tu avais dix ans ?, demanda Blaine, reconsidérant déjà l'idée que sa fille chérie puisse rester en compagnie de grands-parents… pareils.

- Non, rit elle. Seulement depuis l'année dernière. Et puis, de toute façon, j'étais toujours avec Maxime.

- Maxime ?, demanda Blaine, soudain intrigué par la tournure de la conversation.

- C'est le petit-fils des voisins. Il habite avec ses parents à côté de Paris et il vient passer quelques semaines chez ses grands-parents pendant les vacances.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Il a eu seize ans. Il a un an de plus que moi. Et il a un accent trop marrant quand il parle anglais. Mais il se débrouille bien.

- Tu vas le revoir ?

- Bien sûr, cette année, il vient passer les deux mois de vacances ici.

- Tu me le présenteras ?

- Non, rougit Charlie. Bien sûr que non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Parce que c'est…mon ami. Et que…

- Charlie ?, demanda Blaine en rompant un silence qui s'était installé.

- Oui ?

- C'est ton amoureux ?

Charlie s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et regarda son père. Blaine s'arrêta aussi et la regarda. Il lui sourit et Charlie roula des yeux en souriant.

- Tu me poses vraiment cette question ? Vraiment ?, demanda Charlie avec un grand sourire. Tu veux être ce genre de père…

- Quel genre de père ?

- Le genre qui veut tout savoir de la vie de ses enfants. Quitte à les embarrasser.

- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il en est de ta vie, Charlie. Me tenir au courant.

Charlie rit et courut jusqu'à la mer. Ils pouvaient l'entendre de là où ils étaient mais la dune les empêchait de la voir. Lorsque Charlie disparut derrière la montagne de sable, Blaine commença à avancer. Arrivé devant la dune, il ôta ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas senti le sable entre ses doigts de pied depuis… longtemps.

Il aurait aimé que Kurt soit là. Il lui aurait montré la mer. Kurt n'avait jamais dû voir la mer. Il avait vu l'océan. Des deux côtés des Etats-Unis, mais jamais la mer. Surtout, il aurait adoré que Grant soit là. Grant n'avait jamais vu la mer. Ni l'océan. Depuis qu'il était né, ils n'étaient pas allés voir les parents de Blaine en Californie et ils n'avaient pas été non plus été à New-York. Grant adorerait la mer, Blaine en était sûr.

Arrivé en haut de la dune, il remarqua Charlie. Elle s'était assise dans le sable. Blaine marcha jusqu'à elle et s'assit.

- Je crois que Grant aimerait voir la mer, dit-elle.

- Je me disais exactement la même chose.

- Il penserait que c'est une piscine pour dinos.

Blaine sourit. Elle avait sûrement raison.

- Et Kurt… Il adorerait, continua-t-elle. Regarde toutes les étoiles et la Lune et la mer. Juste le bruit du vent, de la mer. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas là. On pourrait lui faire une vidéo, reprit-elle après un court silence. Comme ça, il aurait l'ambiance.

Charlie sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon puis après quelques secondes, elle appuya sur un bouton et retourna le téléphone de manière à ne plus voir l'écran.

* * *

Avant d'aller dormir, Kurt avait regardé ses emails. Et il y en avait un de Charlie. Il l'avait ouvert pour y découvrir juste un mot "regarde" et une vidéo. Kurt sourit en cliquant sur "play".

- Hé Kurt, dit la jeune fille en regardant droit vers la caméra, c'est Charlie. Il est … Papa, il est quelle heure ?

- Presque quatre heures, dit Blaine en regardant sa montre.

- Il est presque quatre heures du matin, continua la jeune fille. On est en plein décalage horaire. Papa, qui est juste à côté de moi, dit-elle en tournant son téléphone vers Blaine, a décidé de ne pas dormir de la nuit. Je pense qu'il ne va pas du tout tenir le coup. On verra bien et je te tiens, bien entendu, au courant.

- Je tiendrai, dit Blaine.

- On verra, affirma Charlie, toujours face à la caméra. Et donc, puisqu'on n'arrivait pas à dormir, on a décidé d'aller voir la mer. C'est super beau. Et on pensait à toi. Alors, je vais te montrer ce qu'on voit, en espérant que tu puisses tout voir aussi clair que nous. C'est super beau.

Puis, ce fut le noir. Et Kurt ne voyait plus les visages de Charlie et de Blaine.

- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?, dit la voix de Blaine après un silence de quelques secondes.

- Je filme le ciel et la mer, répondit la voix de Charlie.

Kurt sourit devant son ordinateur.

- C'est ridicule, il ne va rien voir. Il fait nuit. Tu vas lui envoyer un film noir.

- T'as qu'à lui expliquer ce que tu vois, toi qui es si malin, rit Charlie.

- Okay, dit la voix de Blaine. Alors, Kurt, euh, ouais. Donc, il est maintenant quatre heures du matin en France. Il fait nuit. On voit plein, plein d'étoiles. C'est super beau. Et la Lune. On voit la Lune aussi, c'est magnifique. Devant nous, on voit la mer. Enfin, on la devine plus qu'on ne la voit et il y son bruit. C'est vraiment agréable. Et, je suis pieds nus et je sens le sable froid sur mes pieds. C'est génial.

- Comme dirait Rachel, coupa la voix de Charlie, c'est une expérience pluri-sensorielle.

- Exactement.

Il y eut un silence et toujours du noir sur l'écran de Kurt. Puis, il vit que la caméra bougeait et il vit les visages de Charlie et Blaine.

- C'était Charlie et Blaine Anderson, merci de nous avoir écoutés et regardés. Bisous, dit Charlie en faisant un signe de la main pour dire au revoir.

- A bientôt, tu me manques, dit Blaine en faisant au revoir de la main. Embrasse Grant.

- Et Burt et Carole et Rachel et Finn et George et Alice et…

- Embrasse tout le monde, je t'embrasse mon Kurt.

- Mon Kurt… Ridicule, dit la voix de Charlie en riant avant que le film ne s'arrête.

Kurt le regarda une seconde fois. Il envoya un email à Charlie pour la remercier. Puis alla se coucher.

* * *

- Hé, un email de Kurt, s'écria Charlie.

Il était un peu plus de cinq heures et demie et les petits rayons de soleil commençaient à émerger de l'horizon.

Charlie ouvrit rapidement l'email.

- Bonne nuit Charlie, lut-elle en utilisant les mêmes intonations que Kurt.. Merci pour cette magnifique vidéo de… rien. Juste le son de vos voix, ce qui est quand même agréable. J'aimerais être à la plage moi aussi. J'ai dû jouer avec les dinos. Deux heures. Et je crois qu'il y en a un dans le lit. Super ! Je vais me coucher, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, même si ça doit être le matin chez vous. Je vous embrasse. Kurt.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne verrait rien, dit Blaine en bousculant sa fille d'un coup d'épaule.

- C'est marrant que Grant égare ses dinos partout. J'en ai trouvé dans ma valise.

- Moi aussi. J'en ai huit. Dont son préféré. Et j'ai trouvé dans ma trousse de toilettes la photo qu'ils ont prise à l'école. Et il a écrit « Grant » dessus avec une flèche vers sa tête.

- Oh, il est trop mignon !

- N'est-ce pas ?, sourit Blaine. Tu étais pareille, aussi mignonne.

- Mais sans les dinos.

- Sans les dinos. Mais tu posais tellement plus de questions.

- A propos de questions… Je peux t'en poser une ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu avais quel âge … quand tu es tombé amoureux pour la première fois ?

- Quoi ?, dit Blaine, pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Réponds et je te dis après, s'amusa Charlie.

- D'accord. Alors, la première fois que je suis tombée amoureux, j'avais quatre ans. Et c'était la maîtresse des grands à la maternelle.

- Je te parle de vraiment amoureux, Papa…

- Je ne sais pas… Vers quinze, seize ans. En fait, ma Charlie, j'ai cru que j'étais tombé amoureux. Mais, avec du recul, je ne l'étais pas. C'était simplement, je ne sais pas, de l'attirance. La vraie première fois, c'était Kurt. Donc, seize ans.

- Comment tu le sais, si tu es vraiment amoureux ? Si ce n'est pas que de l'attirance.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu le sais, c'est tout. C'est étrange à expliquer.

- Comment tu l'as su pour Kurt ?

- Il est entré dans la salle des Warblers, à Dalton et il s'est mis à chanter _Blackbird_. Il était là et il chantait et j'étais là, je le regardais. Et je ne sais pas. J'ai su. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder autre chose que lui, quand je le voyais j'avais des frissons et… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, dit Blaine avec un sourire, il repensait à ce moment-là, à Dalton, où il avait compris. Tu sais, Charlie, si tu es amoureuse, il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir.

Charlie enlaça son père et Blaine passa un bras autour ses épaules.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je dois lui dire ?, murmura-t-elle.

- Ca dépend… J'ai toujours été du genre à le dire. Tu sais, une fois, j'ai été chanter dans un Gap avec les Warblers pour dire à un garçon que je l'aimais bien.

- Ah, le fameux Gap Attaque !

- Qui t'as raconté ça ?, demanda Blaine.

- Kurt, Cooper, Wes, Grand-Maman, Octave, aussi je crois. J'adore cette histoire.

- Heureux que ça puisse te faire rire…

- Dis, comment tu as dit à Kurt, que tu l'aimais ?

- La première fois ?

- Oui. Comment tu lui as fait comprendre que tu étais amoureux de lui…

- Je suis allé le voir, je lui ai parlé, j'avais préparé tout un discours. Et après je l'ai embrassé.

- Comme ça ?

- Je crois, oui. Je me souviens juste que j'étais vraiment content parce qu'il ne m'avait pas rejeté après mon monologue et après, je me suis dit « Blaine, tente ta chance, embrasse le ».

- Et s'il t'avait rejeté, tu aurais fait quoi ?

- J'aurais téléphoné à ma mère et j'aurais pleuré, sourit Blaine.

- T'es bête !

- Charlie ?

- Mmh.

- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

- Je crois que … que je suis amoureuse. J'en suis sûre. Dès que je vois son nom quelque part, j'ai mon cœur qui bat plus fort, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir si je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles, j'ai hâte de le voir. Vraiment hâte. Et j'imagine des tas de choses avec lui. Genre quand on aura des enfants, quand on va se marier, quand on va s'embrasser pour la première fois.

- Quand vous allez vous marier et avoir des enfants ?, demanda Blaine. Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

- C'est… compliqué, je crois. On se parle tout le temps sur Facebook, sur Skype, par SMS. Mais, j'ai jamais fait de hors forfait, Papa ! Et, il m'a dit qu'il pensait qu'il m'aimait. Et je lui ai juste répondu que je croyais aussi que je l'aimais. Et il arrive demain. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Et je veux être bien sûre d'être amoureuse de lui. C'est ridicule, parce que des tas de copines m'ont dit de profiter de l'été et que si je ne l'aimais pas, je pouvais toujours le quitter, mais j'ai pas envie de gâcher mon premier baiser. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, dit Blaine avec un sourire.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu en parler avec toi. Ça m'a fait du bien.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce garçon à Lima ?

- Je sais pas. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir d'autres trucs à gérer que … ça.

- Je veux tout savoir. Il s'appelle comment ? Il est comment ? Il est gentil ?

* * *

_Mon cher Kurt, _

_un email rapide avant d'aller me coucher. Il est seize heures. Charlie avait raison, je ne peux pas tenir sans dormir. Nicolas et Michèle se sont fichus de moi quand je leur ai dit « bonne nuit »._

_Cette nuit, avec Charlie, sur la plage, c'était génial ! On a parlé. Tu savais que Charlie avait quinze ans ! Bien sûr que tu le sais. Mais, elle a vraiment quinze ans - des fois, j'oublie. Et j'imagine qu'elle a l'âge de Grant et je suis surpris de voir qu'elle est grande. Et… et elle est amoureuse !_

_C'est le petit-fils des voisins de Nicolas et Michèle. Il est globalement parfait aux yeux de Charlie. C'est sympa d'entendre parler d'histoire d'amour qui naissent. J'aime bien cette étape, quand tu es tout neuf, tout est beau. _

_Mon bébé Charlie est amoureuse. Elle m'a posé plein de questions que comment j'ai su que j'étais dingue de toi, comment je te l'avais fait comprendre. Notre premier baiser._

_Je n'y avais pas pensé depuis… longtemps, c'était agréable de se replonger dans ces souvenirs. _

_A l'heure qu'il est, Grant a dû te rejoindre dans le lit et est probablement en train de jouer aux dinos pendant que tu te réveilles._

_Bonne journée mes amours, _

_Je vous embrasse, je vous aime. Vous me manquez. _

_Bonne nuit, bonne journée, _

_Blaine._

* * *

Relecture par _Mara116_.

Joyeuses fêtes :)


	6. Chapter 6

- Hé Grant, salut, s'écria Blaine en faisant un salut de la main face à l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Papa ! cria le petit garçon. C'est incroyable ! Je te vois dans l'ordinateur.

Blaine rit.

- Comment vas-tu, mon Grant ?

- Ca va. On est dans la cuisine avec Papou. On va préparer des spaghettis avec des légumes, pour manger plein de couleurs. Est-ce que tu peux voir Papou ?

Grant se tourna vers Kurt. Blaine pouvait le voir à l'arrière-plan en train de sourire à Grant tout en coupant des légumes.

- Oui, je peux le voir, sourit Blaine.

- Fais lui coucou !

Blaine s'exécuta en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis hier, mon Grant ?

- Rien. Rien du tout.

- Pardon, coupa Kurt. Tu n'as rien fait aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Rien du tout, gloussa le petit garçon. Rien du tout. Du tout.

- Blaine, tu entends ça ? Notre petit Grant n'a rien fait aujourd'hui ! Ce qui est étrange, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été au cinéma avec lui.

- Oh ! Vous avez été au cinéma ?, s'exclama Blaine, enthousiaste. Raconte-moi tout ! C'était comment ? Tu as aimé le film ?

- Papou, il demande à qui ?

- Je te le demande à toi, Grantosaure, riait Blaine. Alors ?

- C'était bien. Mais il fait noir dans le cinéma. Alors, j'ai eu le droit de me mettre sur les genoux de Papou. Et on avait même des bonbons dans le cinéma ! Tu te rends compte !

- Et le film ?

- C'était bien. Il y avait un dino.

- On a été voir une rediffusion de Toy Story, compléta Kurt. Donc, le dinosaure est assez secondaire…

- Et le dino, il parlait ! Et Finn m'a dit qu'il allait me montrer un film avec plein de dinos. Mais il attendra que je sois un peu plus grand ou que vous soyez pas là !

- Faut que je parle à Finn, ajouta Kurt, en s'installant à côté de son fils, si j'ai bien compris, il veut lui montrer Jurrasic Park !

- Un film avec un parc d'attractions avec des dinos, Papa. Tu te rends compte, ça doit être tellement génial !

- Kurt, faut vraiment que tu parles à Finn… Attendez, ne bougez pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un.

Blaine se leva et sortit de la pièce.

- Papou, écoute, on entend Papa parler la langue de Camille.

Kurt tendit l'oreille. Effectivement, Blaine parlait français avec quelqu'un. Puis, ils entendirent des rires et des pas. Et Blaine revint devant l'écran.

- Mais, je croyais que tu allais chercher quelqu'un, hésita Grant.

- Ils arrivent, mon Chat, ils arrivent.

Et comme pour confirmer les paroles de Blaine, deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Et tandis qu'ils s'installaient il entendait Grant glousser de l'autre côté de l'écran. Blaine lança un regard à Kurt.

- Apparemment, il n'y a rien de plus drôle que d'entendre parler français. Hier, il a mis un quart d'heure à se remettre de Charlie qui a parlé en français pendant qu'elle était au téléphone avec lui.

- Ah okay…, dit Blaine en haussant les sourcils, sceptique.

- Charlie !, cria le petit garçon en voyant sa soeur. Tu es belle ! Tu es belle, belle, belle. J'avais oublié comme tu étais belle.

- Il sait parler aux filles, ce garçon, dit un garçon que Grant n'avait jamais vu.

- T'es qui ?, demanda Grant.

- Hé, Grant, comment est-ce qu'on parle aux gens ?, demanda Kurt en lui faisant des gros yeux.

- Pardon, Papou, s'excusa-t-il, puis il se retourna vers l'écran. Bonjour, qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Maxime, dit l'adolescent de son plus bel anglais, je suis un ami de Charlie.

Et Grant explosa de rire. Et il dit quelque chose qui fit rire Kurt, mais aussi Blaine et Charlie.

Kurt vit que Charlie riait dans l'épaule de son père. Il ne les avait pas vus aussi proches depuis longtemps. Et par ce tout petit geste, juste Charlie se cachant dans l'épaule de son père pour rire, Kurt comprit. Il comprit ce que Blaine lui disait dans ses emails depuis son arrivée en France. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?, demanda Maxime.

- Il a dit, commença Blaine en français, que tu parlais « marrant ».

- Mais, il parle vraiment marrant, Papa, continua Grant.

- Je suis désolée, dit Charlie. Tu ne parles pas « marrant ». Tu parles « adorable ».

Tandis que Blaine regardait Charlie parler à Maxime, Grant continuait de parler à Kurt. Et Kurt riait. Puis, une voix se fit entendre au loin.

- Grant, mon chéri, je dois y aller. On va dîner, dit Blaine.

- Oh, déjà, répondit le garçon, déçu.

- On se parle demain ?

- Avec l'ordinateur ?, demanda Grant plein d'excitation.

Blaine rit.

- Si tu veux. A demain, mes amours !

- A demain, Grant ! A demain Kurtsie ! dit Charlie en secouant sa main pour dire au revoir.

* * *

Il était presque minuit, lorsque Charlie se faufila dans la chambre de son père par la porte fenêtre. Elle rit en voyant son père disposer les dinosaures, que Grant avait mis dans sa valise, en ligne sur la tête de lit. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder, en souriant.

Son père avait aligné les huit dinosaures de son petit frère. Charlie sourit. Son père faisait des voix et faisait parler les dinosaures.

- Hé, hé, du calme John, disait-il avec une voix un peu trop aigüe, je n'arrive pas à te suivre.

Blaine bougeait un tout petit dinosaure avec sa main gauche. Et il continuait son histoire. Charlie le regardait avec amusement. Elle savait que Grant manquait à son père. Il ne l'avait pas vu en vrai depuis désormais une semaine. Et Grant lui manquait aussi. Mais, jamais elle n'aurait cru voir ça un jour. Son père qui se plaignait allégrement des dinos toute la journée à Lima jouait avec eux. Le soir. Dans sa chambre. En vacances. Tout seul. Elle sortit son téléphone et commença à filmer son père.

Si elle comprenait bien, John, le petit dinosaure ne voulait plus avancer et donc, Josh le gros dinosaure voulait l'abandonner. Mais les autres dinos, Joseph, Joannie, Jacob, les jumeaux Jo et Jim et Andy en avaient marre de cette querelle. C'était assez confus. Mais son père semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

- Rhô, tais-toi Andy, dit Blaine en prenant la voix du gros dinosaure ! Tu n'as même pas un prénom qui commence par Jo…

Et Charlie explosa de rire, s'attirant le regard de son père.

- Charlie !, dit Blaine surpris. Tu… tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez longtemps pour avoir sept minutes de film, rit-elle. Cooper et Finn vont adorer !

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'oserais pas… Si quelqu'un a vent de mes activités nocturnes, je te jure que je t'interdis de sortir de la maison sans moi !

- Même pas peur !, riait toujours Charlie,, en s'asseyant sur le lit de Blaine.

- Je t'interdis de …, je t'interdis de revoir Maxime ! Alors, est-ce que tu vas diffuser cette vidéo ?

- Je vais devoir y réfléchir, dit-elle.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il y a eu court silence, pendant lequel Blaine fit tomber les huit dinosaures sur son oreiller. Charlie en attrapa un et commença à jouer avec. Comme elle en avait l'habitude.

- C'est bizarre. A Lima, j'ai envie de jeter tous les dinos par la fenêtre et pourtant, aujourd'hui, regarde ce que j'ai acheté, dit-elle en sortant de sa poche un porte-clés avec un dinosaure en plastique accroché à une chaînette.

- Ils me manquent trop !, dit Blaine faisant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa fille. Normalement, quand tu es seule en France, tu me manques. Mais de manière raisonnable. Je pleure un peu tous les jours, on s'appelle et Kurt me remonte le moral…

- Je suis contre le partage d'informations, Papa !

Blaine rit.

- Tu es bête, Charlie… Enfin, je trouve de quoi m'occuper. Mais là, tu es toujours partie par monts et par vaux, alors, je dois m'occuper tout seul. Et ils me manquent. Les dinos me manquent, les câlins de Grant me manque, Kurt me manque.

- Je sais, Papa, dit-elle en posant son bras sur l'épaule. Est-ce que si je te racontais un truc vraiment cool, ça te remonterait le moral ?

- Sûrement, oui.

- Maxime m'a embrassée.

- C'est censé me remonter le moral ?

Charlie explosa de rire.

- Je pense que oui. Tu devrais être heureux que ta fille, la chair de ta chair soit amoureuse et dingue d'un garçon qui est dingue d'elle. Et que ce baiser, le premier de sa vie était incroyablement merveilleux !

- Incroyablement merveilleux ! Tu aurais pu choisir juste incroyable ou juste merveilleux, mais non, tu as choisi « incroyablement merveilleux » !

- C'était parfait, Papa.

- Est-ce que si je te demande de me raconter ça te parait bizarre ?

- Tente ta chance.

- Charlie, comment ça s'est passé ?, demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

- Je suis contente que tu demandes. Parce que je ne peux pas le raconter par texto ou par email à mes copines. Donc, je vais le raconter en vrai à mon petit Papa. Mais, tu promets de ne pas te moquer ou de ne pas faire de commentaires, hein.

- Promis.

* * *

_Cher Kurt,_

_Déjà une semaine que je suis loin de toi et de Grant. Mais je suis plus proche que jamais de ma Charlie. Ce soir, Maxime l'a (enfin) embrassée. Il en a mis du temps, ce garçon. J'ai cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Elle m'a tout raconté. J'étais à la fois, heureux qu'elle me raconte tout et hyper mal à l'aise. Je crois que je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec mes parents. En tout cas, jamais je ne leur aurais raconté mon premier baiser. C'était trop … personnel._

_Je suis super fatigué. Charlie s'est endormie dans mon lit. Je me demande à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on a dormi ensemble. Je crois que c'était chez mes parents, tu te souviens, après la soirée pour les dix ans de carrière de Mercedes. Et il y avait l'orage. Ca fait donc… six ans. Wahoo, six ans. Alors, qu'on a passé six mois à dormir tous les soirs ensemble. Je vais voir si mes souvenirs de Charlie-la-Princesse-qui-dort sont toujours vrais._

_Kurt, je viens de réaliser que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que Charlie va dormir avec moi. C'est super bizarre un père qui dort avec sa fille de quinze ans, non ? _

_Et puis, surtout, Charlie va vouloir dormir avec d'autres garçons que moi, non ? Oh. Non. Jamais un garçon ne viendra dormir dans la chambre de ma fille. Jamais, tu m'entends (ou me lis !). Jure Kurt, que jamais un garçon ne viendra dormir dans le lit de Charlie._

_Je vous embrasse très fort, toi, Grant et tout le reste du clan Hummel-Hudson-Berry. Mais surtout Grant. Et toi. _

_Tu me manques atrocement. _

_Blaine._

* * *

- Blaine vous embrasse, dit Kurt en relevant la tête de son téléphone.

- Il va bien ?, demanda Rachel alors que son fils s'endormait sur ses genoux.

- Je pense que oui. Il ne parle que de Charlie dans ses emails. Charlie fait ci, Charlie fait ça. Charlie et Maxime. Charlie et moi.

- C'est incroyable comme ils sont proches, dit Finn. J'aimerais bien être proche d'Alice quand elle aura quinze ans.

- Tu sais, Finn, c'est compliqué d'être aussi proche. J'ai l'impression que Blaine et Charlie c'est un cas vraiment particulier.

- Burt, excuse-moi, mais tu étais, tu es proche de Kurt.

Kurt et Burt rirent.

- Le jour où j'étais le plus proche de mon père, c'est le jour où Blaine et Charlie se faisaient la tête, dit Kurt. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il y a Blaine et Charlie et le reste du monde. Genre Blaine et Charlie, et Kurt, et Grant. Ce n'est pas Grant et Kurt. Ou Blaine et Kurt. C'est juste Blaine et Charlie et nous deux. Et c'est tellement étrange que Blaine ait l'impression que ce voyage les rapproche. Ils ont toujours été très proches, mais ils le redécouvrent seulement maintenant.

Grant arriva dans la cuisine, où les cinq adultes étaient assis autour de la table.

- Papou, gémit-il, je me suis fait mal.

Kurt prit son fils sur ses genoux et regarda le genou du petit garçon.

- J'ai l'impression qu'Infirmière Carole va devoir intervenir, dit Kurt en plaisantant, comme il en avait l'habitude avec son fils.

- Non, pleura Grant, je veux Papa. C'est Papa qui sait bien mettre les pansements. Mamie Carole les met mal et elle les enlève mal. Je veux Papa.

* * *

- Bonjour, dit Blaine s'installant à la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Blaine, dit Michèle en lui embrassant la joue, comme tous les matins. Café ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Comme tous les matins, depuis une semaine, Blaine s'installait à la table du petit déjeuner face à Octave. Comme lui, Octave n'était pas vraiment matinal. Alors, ils se levaient plus tôt que les autres et Michèle s'occupait d'eux. Elle leur servait un café et leur découpait deux tranches de pain chacun. Et, elle les regardait attendrie, tandis qu'ils étalaient de la confiture, du beurre ou de la pâte à tartiner.

Pendant un quart d'heure, les deux hommes ne faisaient pas un bruit. Ils mangeaient en silence et en bout de table, Michèle les regardait en souriant. Puis, Nicolas arrivait. Il se servait une tasse de café et commençait à lire son journal. Michèle appréciait ce moment. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Son mari sortait de la douche et était habillé pour la journée. Son Octave, son fils, portait toujours un tee-shirt par-dessus le caleçon avec lequel il avait dormi et face à lui, Blaine était habillé pareil.

Blaine avait toujours été à l'aise chez eux. Tous les matins, depuis une semaine, un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Ce matin, c'était la première fois que Blaine lui avait parlé.

Camille leur avait souvent parlé de Blaine. Elle leur avait même montré des photos. De toute façon, Blaine était partout dans la vie de sa fille. Il était sur sa photo de profil sur Facebook, il était dans la plupart de ses emails (« Blaine m'a dit… », « Blaine a fait », « Blaine »), mais jamais Michèle ou Nicolas n'avaient pu parler à ce Blaine. Ils savaient qu'Octave avait succombé au charme de l'américain. Puis, un soir, Camille avait téléphoné. Elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle viendrait en France durant l'été. C'était le mois de novembre et Michèle était étonnée que sa fille prépare ses vacances aussi longtemps à l'avance.

- Cet été, Maman, je viendrai avec deux personnes. Très importantes. Très très importantes.

- Blaine ?, avait demandé Michèle excitée.

- Oui, Maman, Blaine. Et… et notre enfant. Je… suis enceinte, Maman. Et c'est incroyable.

Michèle avait pleuré. Puis, Blaine avait commencé à lui envoyer des emails. Pour la tenir au courant de la grossesse de Camille. C'était toujours accompagné d'une photo de Camille. Camille qui lisait, Camille au parc, Camille qui faisait ses devoirs.

Puis, il leur avait téléphoné. Au milieu de la nuit et pour la première fois, Michèle avait entendu parler Blaine.

- Bonjour, avait dit la voix timide à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Oui ?

- Je suis Blaine Anderson, avait-il dit avec un accent prononcé, mais adorable. Je suis désolé de vous déranger…

- Tu ne déranges pas Blaine, l'avait coupé Michèle.

- _Okay. So_. Charlotte est née.

Et Michèle avait entendu comme un sanglot étouffé.

- Elle est incroyablement petite et belle et …

Puis, il avait continué à parler en anglais. Michèle n'avait pas tout compris, mais il semblait heureux. Puis, une voix avait parlé et Blaine avait repris en français :

- Désolé, je ne parlais plus français. Mais, tout va bien. Camille va très bien. Elle dort.

Et Blaine avait commencé à envoyer ce qu'il appelait le « _Charlie Daily_ », une photo par jour dans un email commun à Michèle et Nicolas mais aussi ses parents, à Octave et son frère et à d'autres personnes que Michèle ne connaissait pas. Puis, ils étaient arrivés le deuxième samedi de juillet.

A l'aéroport, Michèle avait d'abord vu sa fille avec son tout petit bébé d'un mois dans les bras. Puis, elle l'avait vu, lui. Il regardait sa fille, sa Camille avec un regard tellement tendre. Puis, il l'avait saluée. En français. Il avait porté les valises en refusant son aide. Et dans la voiture, il avait dit :

- Je monte à l'avant Camille, comme ça, tu pourras dormir et je tiendrai compagnie à ta mère.

Et Michèle était tombée sous le charme de son sourire, de ses grands yeux ambrés et de son accent.

Comme tous les matins, le flot des souvenirs de Michèle était interrompu lorsqu'une de ses petites-filles arrivait dans la cuisine et commençait à parler. Ce matin-là, c'était Charlie qui était arrivée la première.

Elle s'était assise juste à côté de son père et lui avait resservi une tasse de café, puis s'était versé du jus d'orange.

- Hé, Papa, dit-elle en français, qui est-ce qui a téléphoné cette nuit ?

- Cette nuit ?, demanda Blaine, en anglais.

- Papa, on parle français en France, coupa-t-elle en utilisant la langue de Molière.

- Ouais, merde en français. Oui, Grant est tombé et il voulait me parler.

- Ca va ?

- Charlie, il a quatre ans, il est tombé ! Bien sûr que ça va. Quand j'ai raccroché, Kurt avait sorti les « sticking-pasters » pirates. Donc, je pense que la situation était sous contrôle.

La conversation fut coupée par quelques coups tapés à la porte. Michèle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Pendant que sa grand-mère discutait, Charlie posait des questions à son père. Est-ce que son petit frère allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il avait pleuré ? Pourquoi est-ce que son père ne l'avait pas réveillée, elle, pour parler à Grant ?

Puis, Michèle revint. Elle sautillait presque et tenait dans sa main une enveloppe.

- C'était le facteur, dit-elle en jouant avec l'enveloppe. Il voulait savoir si un « Blaine Anderson » habitait ici. Parce qu'il y a une lettre pour Blaine Anderson.

Elle tendit l'enveloppe à Blaine qui l'attrapa rapidement et regarda l'écriture. C'était l'écriture fine et soignée de Kurt.

- C'est une lettre de Kurt, dit Blaine en souriant.

Il déchira soigneusement le rabat et en sortit une page de papier blanc qu'il commença à lire.

* * *

Toujours relu par _Mara116_.

Prochain chapitre le_ 31 décembre_, pour finir 2013 en beauté (hé hé hé, je sais ce que je vous réserve).


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir déchiré l'enveloppe, Blaine sortit la feuille et commença à lire.

Charlie regardait son père. Il avait l'air heureux en ouvrant la lettre. Alors, elle entama la discussion avec sa cousine qui venait d'arriver. Et elle ne sut pas trop comment, mais elle entendit la porte de la chambre de son père claquer. Puis, la voix de son père résonna.

- Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

Charlie regardait son oncle, puis ses grands-parents, puis sa cousine. Elle ne comprenait pas. Puis, elle vit la feuille, au sol, que son père avait regardée en souriant quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle l'attrapa et commença à lire.

_Cher Blaine, _

_Il est minuit. Tu dois probablement être en train de dormir. Ou tu viens de te réveiller. Grant dort. Il est juste à côté de moi, à ta place. _

_Tu m'as demandé si je pouvais venir te chercher à l'aéroport dans dix jours. Tu m'as dit que tu avais hâte de rentrer. _

_Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. _

_Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait._

_Lorsque je t'ai demandé de partir en vacances avec Charlie, je pensais qu'on allait se manquer atrocement. Et tu me manques. Terriblement. Mais ce manque peut être comblé. Je peux oublier que tu me manques. En m'occupant._

_Je t'ai demandé de partir, pour que tu puisses te rapprocher de Charlie. Et je me rends compte que tu t'es rapproché d'elle, d'une manière incroyable. Lorsqu'on s'est remis ensemble, tous les deux, vous étiez si proches. Vous étiez connectés. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous parler. C'était magique et beau à voir. Vous étiez dans votre bulle d'amour et j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire partie de cette bulle. Sauf que je n'ai pas pu y entrer. Je l'ai éclatée. Et, j'ai fait éclater toutes les jolies choses que vous partagiez, toi et ta fille. _

_Avant, vous passiez, des heures entières, allongés sur son lit à vous parler, parfois en français, parfois en anglais. Vous chantiez. Vous riez. C'était comme si vous en oubliez le monde. Comme si tout était invisible, sauf l'autre._

_Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus faire semblant d'être invisible. Et Grant encore moins. Parce qu'il ne l'est pas invisible._

_Et alors, tous vos moments à deux sont devenus des moments à trois, voire à quatre. Et Charlie a commencé à me détester. Ce que je comprends. Comme je me serais détesté si tu avais été mon père et si j'avais été Charlie._

_Je ne peux plus prétendre m'accommoder de la situation. _

_Je ne veux plus être une entrave à votre bonheur à toi et à Charlie. Parce que Charlie a trop souffert. Et je sais qu'elle va souffrir encore. Parce qu'elle a perdu sa mère. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle perde son père. A cause de moi. Ou à cause de Grant._

_Alors, voilà ce qu'il va se passer, Blaine, mon Blaine. Tu vas rester en France et tu ne reviendras qu'à la fin de l'été avec Charlie. Tu vas profiter d'elle, profiter de la douceur de ces vacances, profiter d'être proche de toutes ces personnes qui ont fait plus partie de ta vie que moi. Tu vas profiter._

_Et quand tu reviendras, tu auras ta maison, la maison de tes rêves pour toi, j'aurai trouvé un endroit où habiter. Grant sera avec moi et tu pourras te concentrer sur Charlie et sur votre relation. Tu pourras voir Grant quand tu veux. C'est évident. Mais on s'évitera pendant un temps. Parce que si je fais ça, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas. C'est parce que je t'aime, justement._

_Parce que notre relation n'a pas fonctionné dans le passé. Parce que tu as merdé. Puis parce que j'ai merdé. Mais là, c'est la vie qui merde. C'est parce qu'il y a Charlie. Parce qu'il y Grant. Parce qu'on n'est pas fait pour vivre comme ça. _

_Tu mérites une belle histoire. Tu mérites ce que tu as vécu avec Camille mais avec un homme qui te fera vibrer, chavirer._

_Et parce que Charlie mérite d'avoir un père pour elle et juste pour elle._

_Cette histoire, notre histoire, se finit maintenant. C'était une très jolie histoire. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez._

_Alors, profite de tes vacances. Profite du soleil. Profite de Charlie._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Kurt._

* * *

Blaine attrapa son téléphone portable et tapa rapidement un message.

« Kurt, est-ce que c'est une putain de blague pas drôle ? »

La réponse fut quasi immédiate. « Non ».

Alors, Blaine composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna trois fois avant que Kate ne comprenne que ce n'était pas dans son rêve.

- Allô ?, dit-elle

- Maman ?

- Blaine ?

- Je crois que Kurt vient de me quitter.

Et Blaine commença à pleurer.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Charlie avait entendu son père.

- Maman ?, avait-il dit.

Puis après quelques secondes, il avait dit :

- Je crois que Kurt vient de me quitter.

Et il s'était mis à pleurer. Alors Charlie s'adossa au mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser contre lui. Elle rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et commença à pleurer.

* * *

- Octave, est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce que dit cette lettre ?, demanda Nicolas.

- Papa, ce n'est pas… intrusif, ce que tu me demandes de faire ?

- Octave, ce bout de papier fait pleurer ma Charlie et mon Blaine. Intrusif ou pas, tu vas me dire ce qu'il dit, trancha Michèle.

Alors Octave, presqu'à contre cœur, prit la feuille de papier et commença à la traduire. Plus il avançait dans la lettre et plus les yeux de sa mère s'embuaient. Et lorsqu'il traduisit la fin, Michèle tapa du poing sur la table.

- On doit prévenir Kate et Victor.

- Maman, je pense que Blaine est assez grand…

- Octave, on n'est jamais assez grand pour ce genre de trahison.

* * *

Lorsque son téléphone portable sonna, Victor râla. L'univers était contre lui. Le téléphone fixe avait forcé sa femme à sortir du lit. Et là, c'était son téléphone portable. Il l'avait laissé allumer sur sa table de nuit, au cas où Blaine aurait eu besoin de l'appeler.

- Victor Anderson, dit-il en décrochant.

- Victor, c'est Michèle, dit la voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années.

- Michèle, comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-il de son français incertain.

Il ne parlait pas très bien français, elle ne parlait pas très bien anglais, mais ils arrivaient à se comprendre. Michèle avait demandé à Octave de lui écrire une phrase. Une unique phrase.

- _Kurt broke up with Blaine._

Et Victor comprit. Il comprit qui avait téléphoné à trois heures du matin. Il comprit pourquoi sa femme était au téléphone depuis déjà vingt minutes. Il comprit aussi pourquoi il ne l'entendait pas parler. Alors comme il l'avait fait la première fois, quinze ans plus tôt, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il prépara un thé pour sa Kate et posa quelques biscuits secs sur une jolie assiette. Puis, il se rendit dans le salon. Et comme la dernière fois, lorsque Kurt avait quitté Blaine par un simple sms, Victor vit sa femme, le téléphone à l'oreille, les larmes aux yeux.

Il posa la tasse de thé et les biscuits sur la console à côté du canapé et alla chercher un plaid. La nuit allait être longue. Il s'installa auprès de Kate et de sa place, il entendit son fils, son grand fils de trente-cinq ans, pleurer. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait Blaine, son Blaine, pleurer, il n'avait qu'une envie. Démonter le monde pour le reconstruire dans le bon sens. Le sens dans lequel son Blaine serait heureux.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine se réveilla son téléphone était sur le bureau, connecté à l'ordinateur. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Il ne savait pas qui avait décidé de recharger son téléphone. Il ne savait plus comment la conversation avec sa mère s'était terminée. Enfin, conversation, pensa-t-il, c'était un bien trop grand mot…

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le bruit des conversations. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, les conversations cessèrent. Ils devaient tous parler de lui.

Ces vacances allaient être les pires de sa vie.

* * *

Victor se leva du canapé lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir sur ce canapé. Kate s'était endormie peu après que Blaine ait brusquement raccroché. Kate avait dit que cela était sûrement dû à la batterie du téléphone de Blaine.

La journée allait être longue. Il le sentait. Il allait devoir parler à Blaine. Sérieusement. Savoir si cette rupture était définitive et déjà il imaginait toutes les procédures administratives. La garde des enfants, la maison. Le changement radical de vie que cela allait infliger à son fils. Et à Kurt. Et aux enfants. Souvent, sa femme lui reprochait de toujours penser à son travail en premier. Même s'il était à la retraite. Mais, après la nuit qu'il avait passée, penser rationnellement était plus simple. Alors, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il fit une liste de toutes les choses qu'il allait devoir faire à la place de Blaine. Parce qu'il était hors de question que son fils s'occupe de la partie administrative d'une séparation. Il allait simplement s'occuper de la partie affective, et Victor le savait, cela n'allait pas être la plus simple.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa femme bouger dans le salon, il lui prépara son petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en l'embrassant comme elle faisait tous les matins depuis leur mariage, presque cinquante ans plus tôt.

- Bonjour.

Kate s'installa et le remercia d'un sourire pour le petit-déjeuner. Son regard se posa sur la feuille à proximité de la tasse de son mari.

- Tu as encore pensé « rationnellement » ?, demanda-t-elle.

Victor ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a un espoir que ce ne soit que de la mauvaise communication ?, demanda-t-il après un silence. Et qu'en fait, Blaine a mal compris ce que Kurt a dit ou que Kurt ait mal dit ce qu'il voulait dire ?

- J'aimerais que ce soit un problème de communication. Mais Kurt lui a envoyé une lettre. Une lettre horrible. Blaine me la lut cette nuit. Et Kurt a été ... odieux. Il lui a demandé de rester en France pendant les vacances.

- Kurt lui a envoyé une lettre de rupture ?, questionna Victor en espaçant tous les mots.

- Victor... Calme toi, dit Kate en lui caressant le bras.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait, Kurt ? Il a envoyé une lettre de rupture à notre fils. Il a donc mis du temps à l'écrire sa lettre, il a attendu que la lettre arrive, sans le prévenir. Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait pu lui dire par téléphone... Non, cet ingrat de Kurt l'a fait par lettre !

- Victor...

- Ecoute-moi, Kate, Blaine a toujours été heureux. Sauf quand Kurt arrivait dans le décor.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises pareilles, le coupa Kate.

- J'ai raison, Kate. Regarde, ils étaient heureux au lycée et Kurt l'a quitté.

- Blaine avait été voir un autre garçon...

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il aurait pu comprendre. Mais, non il l'a juste quitté aussi sec ! Ensuite, je ne sais par quel hasard, Kurt l'a repris. Six mois plus tard... Parce que d'un coup, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans notre fils. Blaine était heureux, je n'ai rien dit. Mais, je n'en pensais pas moins. Blaine part à New-York, ils habitent ensemble, ils sont heureux. Et Kurt le quitte par texto. C'est quoi son problème ? Un satané texto, Kate.

- Victor..., supplia Kate en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu sais ce qui l'a sauvé notre Blaine, c'est Camille. Heureusement qu'elle était là, criait presque Victor, les larmes au bord des yeux, sinon Blaine serait mort de chagrin, j'en suis sûr. De l'eau coule sous les ponts entre Blaine et Kurt. Blaine l'oublie et se rend compte qu'il peut vivre sans lui. Et dès qu'il revient à Lima, Kurt lui saute dessus et c'est reparti. Pendant cinq ans, ils sont heureux. Charlie a pour la première fois une vraie stabilité dans sa vie. Grant est arrivé. Et tout allait bien. Et il a fallu qu'il gâche tout.

- Victor, tu sais que c'est la vie de Blaine et que ce sont ses choix.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je le regarde souffrir quand il souffre. Que je le regarde être heureux quand il est heureux.

- Oui. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire.

- Kate, est-ce que je peux téléphoner à Burt ?

- Non, dit-elle en soupirant

* * *

Carole aimait être dans l'équipe du matin. Elle commençait son service à cinq heures et c'était compliqué de se lever. Mais elle aimait l'ambiance de l'hôpital avant que les patients se réveillent, elle aimait être la première personne qui leur parlait et elle aimait penser qu'elle les réveillait plus délicatement que bien des infirmières.

Ce qu'elle aimait particulièrement dans son service du matin, c'était sa pause. Elle la prenait à dix heures. Pile. Et tous les jours, elle appelait quelqu'un. Parce qu'elle avait le temps. Personne ne prenait sa pause à dix heures. Et personne ne viendrait la déranger. Alors, pendant son quart d'heure de pause, Carole téléphonait à une amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, elle téléphonait à de la famille ou parfois simplement à Finn ou à Burt. Et pendant un quart d'heure, elle prenait un bol d'air.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de pause, Carole se servit une tasse de café froid qu'elle posa sur la table et se dirigea vers son casier. Elle en sortit son téléphone, comme tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait manqué trois appels. Trois appels de Kate Anderson. Si Kate et elle s'entendaient bien, c'était inhabituel de la part de Kate de l'appeler trois fois dans la même journée. Alors, en s'installant devant sa tasse de café, Carole composa le numéro de la mère de Blaine.

- Carole, merci de me rappeler, dit la voix de Kate.

- Kate, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as essayé d'appeler trois fois…

- Comment tu as pu ne rien de me dire Carole ? Comment tu as pu laisser la lettre partir sans me prévenir ? Tu imagines l'état dans lequel se trouve Blaine actuellement… Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aies rien dit Carole.

- Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda Carole, vraiment inquiète.

- Ce qui ne va pas c'est que ton idiot de fils a envoyé une lettre à mon fils pour lui dire que c'était fini entre eux.

- Pardon ?

- Kurt, il a envoyé une lettre, pas un email, mais une vraie lettre, à Blaine. Il lui a dit que c'était fini entre eux.

- Il a fait quoi ?, demanda Carole, choquée.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, Carole…

Il y eu un silence. Le temps que Carole reprenne ses esprits. Elle avait vu Kurt la veille, et il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il comptait rompre avec Blaine. Il avait même dit qu'il avait hâte qu'il rentre. Comment avait-il pu leur dire ça, alors qu'il avait déjà envoyé la lettre. Carole ne comprenait pas, vraiment pas.

- Kate, comment va Blaine ?

- J'ai demandé à Charlie de me téléphoner quand il se réveillait. Mais il s'est endormi en pleurant, Carole. Tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par son fils en larmes, Carole ?

Carole aurait voulu répondre, mais Kate ne lui laissa pas le temps. Kate était en colère, Carole le sentait.

- Je le sais, moi. Je le sais, parce que c'est la troisième fois que Blaine me réveille en larmes parce que Kurt l'a quitté. Tu te rends compte. Trois fois.

- Kate, je sais que tu es en colère, mais…

Carole se tut. Elle entendit Kate souffler de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Anderson ne se laisser submerger par l'émotion et de se mettre en colère.

- Excuse-moi Carole. Je suis navrée. Et dire que j'ai empêché Victor de téléphoner à Burt de peur qu'il s'emporte, rit-elle d'un rire sans joie.

- Ne t'excuse pas Kate, c'est légitime.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Mais Carole le sentait, sa journée était fichue. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer et discuter avec Kurt. Lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mise au courant et surtout pourquoi il avait fait ça. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de demander à Kate les raisons de cette rupture.

* * *

- Je reviens dans deux heures, amusez-vous bien, dit Kurt d'une voix enjouée en sortant de chez ses parents.

Il venait de déposer Grant. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui. Et Grant adorait passer du temps avec son grand-père. Et Burt adorait passer du temps avec son petit-fils.

Burt et Grant riaient déjà aux éclats. Comme toujours, Kurt claqua la porte d'entrée. Et lorsque la porte claqua, Kurt se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Il n'entendait plus les rires qui résonnaient quelques secondes plus tôt. La rue était calme, trop calme. Et Kurt était seul. Tout seul. Depuis qu'il avait envoyé la lettre, il n'avait jamais été seul.

Et Blaine l'avait reçu la lettre. Il l'avait reçue aujourd'hui. Il lui avait envoyé un message pour savoir si c'était une blague ou pas. Kurt avait espérer que la lettre se perde. Ou qu'elle n'arrive qu'après le départ de Blaine. Mais elle n'avait mis que trois jours à arriver. Trois tout petits jours.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kurt s'assit sur les trois marches qui menait au porche et mis sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, lorsque Grant ouvrit la porte.

- Papou, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as oublié tes clés de voiture ? Papou, tu pleures ?

- Non, je ne pleure pas mon Chat, dit Kurt, tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler.

- Papou, tu pleures. Je vois tes larmes, dit le petit garçon.

- Bah, mes garçons…, dit Burt qui avait entendu Grant parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Papou pleure, Papi.

- Je vois ça…

- Papou, dit Grant en posant ses mains sur les joues de Kurt, est-ce que tu pleures parce que Papa te manque ?

Pour seul réponse, Kurt attrapa Grant et le serra dans ses bras. C'était un peu trop fort. Mais Grant s'en fichait. Son Papou avait besoin d'amour et normalement, il recevait trois doses d'amour par jour. Une de lui, Grant, une de Charlie et une de Papa. Et depuis au moins huit dodos, il n'avait reçu qu'une dose d'amour, Papou. Alors, c'était normal qu'il le serre un peu trop fort en lui faisant ce câlin.

- Papi, je crois que Papou est triste parce que Papa lui manque, dit Grant à son grand-père pour mieux lui expliquer la situation.

Burt sourit.

- Hé, les garçons, c'est pas le moment de craquer, il rentre dans quelques jours votre Blaine.

- Bah, oui, Papou, il rentre dans quelques jours ton Blaine…

Grant ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son Papou pleurait encore plus. Grant gigota et Kurt resserra son étreinte.

- Papi, demanda le garçon, est-ce que je peux aller regarder la télé ?

- Vas-y, Grantosaure.

Burt s'assit à côté de Kurt, sur les marches. Il posa une main sur le genou de son fils.

- Hé, Kurt…

- Papa, dit-il entre deux sanglots, il ne va pas rentrer. Je l'ai quitté, je lui ai envoyé une lettre et je lui ai demandé de rester en France.

* * *

Toujours relu par _Mara116_.

Merci pour les gentils retours, les mises en favoris et les mises en alerte. C'est cool et gentil !

Bon réveillon,

Yzeult :)


	8. Chapter 8

Cooper Anderson était un homme occupé. Il tournait quotidiennement dans une des séries les plus en vue de la chaîne. Il travaillait beaucoup. Parfois trop. Mais personne ne le lui reprochait et surtout pas sa famille. Ils savaient qu'il avait travaillé dur et longtemps pour arriver à ce statut d'acteur reconnu.

Cooper aurait aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps auprès de sa famille. Ou simplement avoir le temps de pouvoir leur téléphoner quand il le souhaitait. Souvent, il rentrait chez lui très tard. Et lorsqu'il était très tard à Los Angeles, il était beaucoup trop tard à Lima. Ses parents étaient probablement déjà couchés. Et si Blaine ne dormait pas, les enfants, eux, dormaient et Cooper ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les réveiller et de subir la colère de Kurt.

Alors, souvent c'étaient ses parents ou Blaine qui le contactaient. Ils lui téléphonaient et laissaient un message. Et lui, calculait le décalage horaire et rappelait le plus rapidement possible.

Et lorsque Cooper avait regardé son téléphone, ce n'était pas un appel manqué de Blaine, mais sept. Et un de ses parents et un d'un numéro inconnu. Personne n'avait laissé de message. Il regarda sa montre et calcula. Il était onze heures en Californie, en France, il devait être vingt heures. Cooper attrapa donc son téléphone et s'éloigna du plateau.

- Hey Coop' !, dit Blaine, d'une voix que Cooper ne reconnut pas.

La voix de son frère était à la fois trop enjouée et terriblement triste.

- Hey Blaine.

- Blaine ? Pas de Blainey ou de Bébé B, étrange venant de toi, continua Blaine avec sa voix toujours étrange, mais en essayant d'y ajouter un rire sans joie.

- Etrangement, je n'ai pas envie de rire. Tu m'as appelé sept fois et tu as une voix bizarre, Blaine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ouais. Je… je ne t'ai pas appelé sept fois, si ?

- Sept fois, Blaine, dit Cooper avec un petit rire.

- Désolé, alors. Je ne voulais pas te déranger…

- Tu ne me déranges pas, Blaine, le coupa Cooper. Maintenant, dis-moi.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu as essayé de me téléphoner sept fois et pourquoi tu as le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'ai l'impression que tu vas pleurer, Blaine.

Et Cooper entendit le son le plus déchirant du monde. Son petit frère pleurait.

- Blaine, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Désolé, Bébé B. Pardon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Raconte !

- C'est Kurt, Coop'. Il m'a envoyé une lettre et il ne veut plus de moi.

- Il ne veut plus de toi ?

- Non, pleura Blaine. Je suis désolé. Je pensais avoir déjà assez pleuré hier.

- Oh, Blaine.

Cooper ne sut plus trop quoi dire. Il écouta son frère essayer de reprendre son souffle. Alors, après ce qui lui parut comme une éternité silencieuse, il commença à raconter à son frère la Californie, son travail, ses collègues, sa soirée de la veille.

- Et Coop', merci. Michèle m'appelle, on va dîner. Merci.

- De rien, Bébé B. Je suis là pour ça.

- Merci quand même, dit Blaine avec sa voix habituelle.

- Dis, Blainey, tu as téléphoné à Maman ?

- …

- Oh, non, rit Cooper. Ne me dis pas que tu as téléphoné à Maman et que tu n'as pas été capable de lui dire autre chose que « Maman » ?

- J'ai aussi dit « Kurt m'a quitté ».

- Quand tu seras moins triste, je me moquerai de toi.

- J'imagine bien, Cooper, j'imagine bien…, rit Blaine, de son vrai rire.

Cooper raccrocha et se rapprocha du plateau. Il était incertain. Il se dirigea, comme un enfant honteux, vers le producteur. Il lui demanda une faveur. Et sans la moindre hésitation, il lui répondit « oui ». Il lui devait bien ça, après toutes les heures supplémentaires que Cooper avait faites.

* * *

« Papa,

Je viens d'avoir Blaine au téléphone. Kurt l'a quitté hier soir. Mais je pense que tu es au courant. J'ai parlé avec mon producteur et j'arrive demain soir. On tourne toute la nuit. L'équipe est en or. Donc, oui, j'arrive demain à Colombus. Je loue une voiture et j'arrive le soir à la maison.

Je vous embrasse,

Coop»

* * *

Burt Hummel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était dix heures et il devait aller faire quelques courses. Sauf que Grant dormait encore, il avait regardé trois films avec Finn la veille. Burt réfléchit et monta rapidement les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il hésita un dernier moment et finit par taper trois petits coups.

Un gémissement lui indiqua que Kurt l'avait entendu et il entra. Depuis trois jours, depuis que Kurt s'était mis à pleurer et lui avait annoncé que Blaine avait reçu sa lettre de rupture, Kurt n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Il n'en sortait que le soir pour embrasser Grant.

Grant avait demandé à son père, le premier soir, juste avant de s'endormir, si Blaine reviendrait un jour. Et Kurt lui dit que Blaine reviendrait. Mais qu'ils ne seraient plus amoureux. Alors Grant avait pleuré. Et Kurt avait pleuré.

Burt secoua la tête alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de son fils. Kurt était sous un amas de couette.

- Uhm, Kurt, commença-t-il, je vais devoir partir. Et Grant dort toujours.

- Papaaaa !, dit Kurt en s'enfonçant dans son lit.

- Kurt, vraiment, il faut que tu te lèves. Je vais devoir partir.

Kurt bougea un peu et Burt vit un pied se poser sur le sol.

- Donne-moi cinq minutes.

Burt quitta la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. Il prépara une tasse de café pour son fils, il ajouta un nuage de lait et deux pierres de sucre. Et alors, qu'il sortait des biscuits de la boîte en fer, il entendit les pas légers de Grant dans les escaliers.

- Papi, s'écria le garçonnet en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il s'avança et fit un câlin à son grand-père.

- Bol de lait et biscuit ?, demanda Burt.

- Et chocolat ?, proposa Grant.

Burt rit et posa devant son petit-fils quelques carrés de chocolat.

Burt regarda sa montre. Kurt avait dit cinq minutes. Ça en faisait déjà vingt. Mais il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis trois jours. Il discutait avec Grant, ils établissaient le programme de la journée lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Burt s'avança vers la porte et ouvrit.

- Cooper ?

- Bonjour Burt, dit Cooper. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu. En vrai, je veux dire. Sinon, je te vois tous les mercredis soirs. Carole adore ta série. Entre, viens.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et lorsque Grant vit son oncle, il sauta de sa chaise et atterrit dans les bras de son oncle.

- Oncle Cooper, tu m'as manqué. Tu sais que j'ai des nouveaux dinos ? Tu veux les voir ? Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Tu sais que Papou veut plus trop jouer aux dinos ? Et Papa est en France avec Charlie ! On peut le voir dans l'ordi…

- Et respire, Grant, respire, coupa Cooper.

Cooper installa son neveu sur ses genoux et l'écouta parler.

- Et aussi, Papa et Papou ne sont plus des amoureux ? Tu le savais, Oncle Cooper ?

- J'ai appris ça, oui.

- Et tu sais, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Parce que Papa et Papou m'aiment toujours. Papou me l'a dit et Papa aussi. Mais Papou ne veut plus jouer avec moi. On dirait bien qu'il croit que c'est quand même un peu de ma faute. Comme quand j'avais cassé le vase chez Grand-Maman et qu'elle a dit que c'était pas grave mais qu'elle a pleuré après parce que c'était le vase de sa maman.

L'escalier grinça. Et lorsque Kurt arriva dans la cuisine, Grant s'arrêta de parler.

- Papou… tu es réveillé ?, demanda-t-il étonné.

- Viens là, mon Chat, dit Kurt en ouvrant ses bras.

Grant se réfugia dans les bras de son père.

- Kurt, je vais y aller, dit Burt, doucement. Je reviens dans une heure, deux maxi…

Kurt ne réagit pas.

- Kurt, dit Cooper un peu trop fort.

- Oui, répondit Kurt avec son regard assassin, quoi ?

- Ton père t'a parlé…

- J'ai entendu…

- Alors, réponds, siffla Cooper.

- Tu vas te calmer, Cooper, répondit sèchement Kurt.

Cooper souffla et tenta de retrouver son calme.

- Tu sais quoi, Kurt, va te faire voir, cria-t-il. Franchement, tant mieux pour Blaine que tu l'aies quitté. Il n'a pas besoin d'un connard comme toi dans sa vie.

- Grant, tu viens, murmura Burt en prenant son petit-fils dans ses bras.

- Tu sais quoi Kurt, continua Cooper sans pouvoir s'arrêter, je vais parler pour moi, mais pour mes parents aussi. Et pour Blaine. Putain, ils vont me tuer quand ils vont l'apprendre. Mais, il faut que ça sorte. Vraiment, il faut que toute ma colère sorte. Parce que ce que tu viens de faire c'est juste incroyablement con et idiot et merde Kurt, tu as fait pleurer mon frère !

- Il m'a fait pleurer aussi, tenta Kurt.

- Mais encore heureux qu'il te fasse pleurer. Tu te rends compte ce que tu lui as infligé ? Mon frère n'est pas une putain de marionnette, Kurt. Et surtout ce n'est pas ta marionnette. Il ne t'appartient pas, Blaine. Tu ne peux pas en disposer comme tu le veux. Tu comprends ?

Kurt ne réagit pas.

- Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?, vociféra Cooper. Tu sais quoi, Kurt, je suis arrivé hier chez mes parents et j'ai vu ma mère pleurer. Tu sais quoi, j'ai simplement demandé comment allait Blaine et ma mère a pleuré. Et tu sais le pire, Kurt ? C'est que je n'ai vu ma mère pleurer que quatre fois dans ma vie. La première fois, c'était quand Blaine était à l'hôpital après la Sadie Hawkins Dance. La deuxième fois, c'était un soir, quand Blaine est rentré de New-York. Et qu'il est venu voir ma mère pour lui dire que tu l'avais quitté. La troisième fois, c'est quand elle m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tu avais quitté Blaine par texto. Un putain de texto pour mettre fin à presque deux ans de relation. Et la dernière fois, c'était hier. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais à ma famille ? Tu fais pleurer ma mère et tu fais pleurer mon frère.

- Désolé Cooper.

- Sois désolé, Kurt. Mais sois désolé d'avoir gâché la vie de mon frère.

- Pardon ? D'avoir gâché la vie de Blaine ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

La voix de Kurt était dans les aigües, plus aigüe que Cooper ne l'avait jamais entendue.

- Okay, commença Cooper en se passant une main sur le visage. Ouais, tu as gâché la vie de mon frère. Tu sais quoi, avant de te rencontrer, la vie de Blaine était tracée. Il était à Dalton, il avait des notes de dingues, il aurait pu aller dans les meilleures universités et avoir une putain de carrière je ne sais pas dans quoi. Mais non tu es arrivé dans sa vie. Et tu lui as renversé son cerveau. Il avait quinze ans et toi, tu lui as renversé le cerveau. Et puis, il est tombé amoureux et il a commencé à changer. Il s'est décoincé, le Blainey. Et puis, il a changé de lycée. Il a changé de lycée pour que ton année de terminale soit, et je te cite, magique. Tu te rends compte ? Tu l'as fait changer de lycée, il a quitté ses amis, ses amis qui l'avaient aidé dans la pire période de sa vie. Il a changé de lycée. Mes parents n'étaient pas du tout heureux. Ils ont essayé de le dissuader de changer de lycée. Personne ne te l'a dit, ça ! Mais, au final tout le monde a été heureux. Parce que Blaine était heureux. Et puis, tu es parti à New-York. Et, puis un week-end, Blaine est parti et il est revenu triste comme jamais.

- Il m'avait trompé, Cooper. Je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance.

- Mais arrête de mentir ! T'as juste fait ta diva. Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas repris six mois plus tard. D'ailleurs, tu le reprends et en quelques semaines, Blaine change de plan et décide d'aller à New-York. Vous choisissez un appart' et vous êtes heureux. Et c'est marrant, parce que mes parents ont rapidement oublié le Blaine du retour de New-York. Mais, je ne l'ai pas oublié moi. Et j'avais peur de le revoir ce Blaine. Et je l'ai revu. T'as mis deux ans pour le rendre le plus heureux du monde. Et tu l'as anéanti. Putain, je le revois, mon Bébé B. Il était si mal. Mais, il s'est reconstruit. Il a pu grandir et évolué sans toi. Et il était bien. Il avait sa Camille, il avait sa Charlie. Ils étaient heureux tous les trois. Et le destin s'acharne. Et là, tu reviens dans le paysage. Je me dis que tu as eu le temps de grandir, de mûrir, que tu n'as plus vingt ans et que tu n'es plus du genre à faire des caprices. Et je me dis que tu vas les aider à remonter la pente. Tous les deux, Blaine et Charlie. Et tu l'as fait. Et je crois que mes parents et moi t'en serons pour toujours reconnaissants.

Cooper fit une pause. Sa voix s'était cassée à l'évocation de Camille.

- Tu lui as donné cinq années de bonheur. Tu l'as aidé à remonter la pente. Et cette fois-ci tu ne l'as pas anéanti. Tu as fait pire. Je… je ne trouve même pas de mots. Il est tout seul. Loin de nous. Il n'a pas eu d'explications. De toute façon, pas sûr que tu lui donnes des explications avant sept ans. C'est bien ton genre, ça, de le faire attendre.

- Quand il rentrera, je lui expliquerai…

- Il en a besoin maintenant de tes explications. En même temps, j'aimerais bien que tu ne lui reparles jamais. J'aimerais bien que tu le laisses tranquille. Que tu les laisses tranquille. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont assez souffert, Charlie et lui. Ils n'ont pas perdu assez de personnes importantes dans leurs vies pour que tu décides, tout seul, comme un con, de les abandonner. Tu as raison, quitte-les. Après tout Charlie n'a que perdu sa mère, elle peut aussi perdre un autre parent.

- Cooper, est-ce que…

- Non, ne me coupe pas. Tu sais quoi, je pensais que toi, plus que personne, comprendrait mieux que personne ce que traverserait Charlie pendant l'adolescence. Toi qui avais eu du mal au départ avec Carole. Et tu as fait quoi, tu l'as juste éloignée de toi. Et comme tu n'as toujours pas compris que Charlie vient avec Blaine, tu vas les perdre tous les deux. Et tu sais, si Charlie vient avec Blaine, Blaine peut venir tout seul des fois.

- Cooper…, coupa Burt.

- Ouais, désolé de crier, Burt. Je vais partir. Pardon. Désolé. A bientôt, Burt, désolé. Et Grant, dit-il en passant devant le salon, on passe la journée ensemble, demain ?

- Dis, Cooper, est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Non, viens-là, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Désolé d'avoir crié, mon Grant. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sûr, dit le petit garçon. Mais, je pense qu'un cadeau m'aiderait à mieux te pardonner, ajouta-il avec une expression typiquement de Blaine.

Dans la cuisine, Burt regardait son fils.

- Tu sais quoi Kurt, je n'apprécie pas tellement qu'il crie et qu'il soit vulgaire dans ma cuisine. Mais, dans le fond, il a tellement, tellement raison.

* * *

_Toujours relu par Mara116. :) _

_Bonne année et bla, bla, bla. _

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi._

_Bonne semaine (surtout, si tu as des partiels cette semaine. Genre deux lundi, un mardi, un mercredi et un vendredi. A tout hasard. Sans relation aucune qui que ce soit.) !_


	9. Chapter 9

- Euh, Charlie, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. C'est comme tu veux, mais j'aimerais vraiment bien t'inviter à sortir avec moi. Mercredi soir, il y a une scène ouverte « Au crabe vert » et on y va tous et… est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi, avec nous ?

Maxime lui avait posé la question le dimanche après-midi. Et trois jours plus tard, alors que Charlie était dans sa chambre devant sa valise défaite, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Bien sûr, elle connaissait tous ceux qui seraient au Crabe Vert. Bien sûr que ce serait une soirée normale. Mais, ce serait différent. Parce que Maxime l'avait invitée, elle. Et parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Et parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et qu'elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle s'était faite jolie pour lui. Juste pour lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas que les autres se rendent compte qu'elle avait fait un effort.

Alors devant sa valise défaite, elle hésitait. Et elle aurait aimé demander de l'aide à son père. Mais depuis samedi, tout était différent. Parce que depuis samedi, son père n'était jamais à la maison. Même quand il y était, il était ailleurs. Et Charlie aurait adoré lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Maxime. Elle aurait aimé lui demander des conseils pour sa tenue. Et en souvenir, son père aurait pu lui faire une tresse, maintenant qu'il était devenu un expert en tresse.

Mais, ce matin, quand elle s'était réveillée son père était déjà parti. Elle était arrivée dans la cuisine et sa grand-mère lui avait fait ce sourire triste qu'elle avait quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Charlie avait compris que son père n'allait toujours pas mieux. Elle avait commencé sa journée et avait essayé d'oublier que son père était triste. Pire, anéanti. Et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Elle n'avait même pas essayé. Parce qu'elle se souvenait que la seule chose qui avait aidé son père à aller mieux après la mort de sa mère, ce n'était pas tous ses câlins, tous ses mots doux, toutes ses paroles. Mais ça avait été Kurt.

Alors comment guérir son père de Kurt, sans Kurt…

* * *

Finalement, après plusieurs essais, elle avait choisi une robe qu'elle avait trouvée dans le placard de sa mère. Une jolie robe bleue avec un joli col Claudine et quelques boutons pour la rendre moins sage. Elle l'avait enfilée plusieurs fois durant ses cinq étés français. Et ce soir, elle avait pensé qu'enfin, cette robe lui allait bien. Elle lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, avec juste une barrette pour retenir sa mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait toujours devant les yeux.

Et à sept heures, elle était partie. Elle avait salué ses grands-parents. Et avait confirmé que oui, c'était bien la robe de Camille. Sa grand-mère avait souri et avait tenu à l'embrasser une dernière fois. Un peu plus fort que la précédente.

Maxime l'attendait devant le portail. Il lui avait souri en la voyant. Et lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, il avait tendu la main. Elle l'avait attrapée et il l'avait attiré contre lui. Puis, ils étaient partis en direction de la digue. Charlie n'avait jamais autant de temps pour rejoindre la plage. A chaque pas, Max lui disait qu'elle était jolie, ou l'embrassait, ou lui touchait les cheveux.

Juste avant d'arriver, Max lui avait retenu la main. Il l'avait regardée :

- Dis, Charlie, il y a deux solutions, maintenant. Soit, on va rejoindre les autres et on pique-nique sur la plage, soit…

- Soit ?, demanda Charlie en souriant.

- Soit, on peut aller dîner tous les deux.

Charlie avait ri en jouant avec ses cheveux.

* * *

Maxime avait été acheter des croque-monsieurs et ils les avaient mangés assis sur un banc. Ils avaient ri et parlé et quand Maxime avait reçu un message de Vincent pour leur dire qu'ils partaient pour le Crabe Vert, Charlie avait été déçue. Elle aurait aimé rester avec lui, seuls, encore un peu.

Maxime lui avait pris la main et l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'entrée du bar. Puis, ils étaient entrés. Ils avaient rapidement retrouvé leurs amis. Ils s'étaient installés à quelques tables de la scène. Et ils regardaient la jeune fille qui chantait. Mais, le bar était bruyant et Charlie n'entendait que la jeune chanteuse lorsqu'elle poussait sa voix dans les aigus.

Quelques personnes passèrent sur la scène. Certaines étaient douées, d'autres moins. Mais Charlie et ses amis applaudirent chaque prestation avec entrain, commentaient toujours ce qui était bien, ce qui avait moins fonctionné.

- Je vais me chercher un verre, est-ce quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?, demanda Charlie en se levant, alors qu'un groupe d'adolescents quittait la scène.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar alors que la personne suivante montait sur scène. Elle entendit quelques applaudissements.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais une limonade avec du citron dedans, commanda-t-elle.

- Un diabolo citron ?

- Oui, un diabolo citron, répéta-t-elle alors que le chanteur se présentait.

Tandis que le barman lui préparait sa boisson, Charlie écoutait la conversation des personnes autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas pour espionner, juste pour enrichir son vocabulaire. Puis, elle échangea ses quelques pièces contre sa boisson et retourna à sa table.

Elle se frayait un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre sa table tandis que la personne sur scène jouait l'intro d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait à la guitare. Il joua quelques secondes ce morceau qu'elle connaissait, mais qu'elle ne retrouvait pas. Puis, il s'arrêta au moment où Charlie posa son verre sur sa table.

- Charlie, regarde, dit Maxime.

Elle le regarda et suivit son regard vers la scène.

- Papa, murmura Charlie.

- Je te l'avais dit que c'était son père, dit Elisa, qui filmait avec son iPhone.

- Okay, c'est parti, dit Blaine, sur scène, sa guitare posée sur ses genoux. C'est parti, répéta-t-il.

Et il commença à jouer.

Et Charlie était toujours debout, incapable de bouger. Elle regardait son père comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de sa vie.

Blaine fixait ses doigts qui jouaient. Et Charlie comprit. Lorsque son père fixait ses doigts, cela signifiait qu'il avait peur. Parce que c'était une de ses compositions. Et son père ne composait qu'à de très rares occasions. Il avait composé une chanson pour chacun de ses enfants pour leur naissances, qu'il chantait lorsque Charlie ou Grant se sentait mal. Il composait toujours une chanson pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, parce qu'il aimait voir les yeux de sa mère se remplir de fierté et de larmes de joie. Et il composait toujours quand il allait mal, vraiment mal et qu'aucune chanson ne pouvait traduire ce qu'il ressentait. Ces chansons-là étaient les pires. Charlie se souvenait de la chanson que Blaine avait composée le soir où sa mère était rentrée en pleurs et leur avait dit qu'elle était malade. Charlie s'en souvenait de cette chanson, parce qu'ils l'avaient souvent chantée tous les trois.

Puis, la voix de Blaine résonna. Et comme par magie, le bar devint silencieux. Comme si toutes les personnes présentes prenaient le temps d'écouter Blaine. Pour écouter son père. Et Charlie se sentit fière que le monde s'arrête pour écouter ce que son père avait à dire.

_I remember years ago,_ chanta-t-il

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did. _

Blaine releva la tête, mais ses yeux étaient fermés.

- Il est incroyable, entendit Charlie.

- Chut, siffla quelqu'un. Charlie se promit de remercier la personne plus tard.

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

Et Charlie comprit. C'était une chanson pour Kurt. Et elle fixait toujours son père. Son père qui chantait toute sa tristesse.

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

Et tandis que dans le bar, les personnes présentes appréciaient la musicalité, la voix de Blaine. Charlie, elle comprenait le sens des paroles. Le vrai sens des paroles. Et elle se sentait mal. Elle n'aurait pas dû entendre cette chanson. Si son père avait voulu qu'elle entende cette chanson, il lui aurait fait écouter. Mais, il lui avait caché qu'il avait écrit cette chanson.

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

Blaine ouvrit les yeux à ce moment de la chanson et Charlie vit les grands yeux de son père emplis de larmes. Et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

Oh, non… « Dis leur que ce j'espérais était impossible… ». Et il répétait impossible. Quatre fois. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était être heureux avec Kurt. Et c'était impossible. Quatre fois impossible.

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know..._

Charlie entendait son père raconter son histoire d'amour. Et elle le voyait pleurer. Elle aurait aimé aller sur scène, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Et que Kurt l'attendait à Lima dans leur maison. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle était incapable de faire quelque chose.

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know..._

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

Elle vit son père s'effondrer. Il pleurait vraiment maintenant et sa voix était cassée. Mais il continuait. « Et si tu as fini de m'humilier, tu peux aller leur dire toi-même ». Il joua alors un couplet, sans chanter. Pour reprendre de la contenance. Puis, il reprit.

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

Blaine posa sa main sur les cordes de la guitare encore vibrante. Et pendant quelques secondes, la salle resta silencieuse. Puis, quelqu'un commença à applaudir. Et rapidement, toutes les personnes de la salle l'imitèrent.

- Charlie, est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Maxime en lui prenant doucement la main.

- Je dois y aller, répondit-elle sans quitter son père des yeux.

Et Charlie quitta ses amis et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'arrière de la scène où elle espérait trouver son père. Les dernières paroles de son père résonnait dans sa tête. « Dis leur que j'étais heureux et que mon cœur est brisé, toutes mes cicatrices rouvertes. Dis leur que ce que j'espérais est désormais devenu impossible. »

Et cet « impossible » qui sonnait quatre fois. Une fois pour chacune des ruptures que Kurt avait infligées à son père et une fois pour l'espoir qu'il venait encore de briser.

Ce soir-là, Charlie ne trouva pas son père. Il n'était plus dans le bar quand elle arriva au bas de la scène. Et elle n'avait pas le cœur à retrouver ses amis.

Alors, elle était rentrée. Sur le chemin, elle avait demandé à Elisa si elle pouvait lui envoyer la vidéo qu'elle avait faite. Et lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez elle, elle trouva la vidéo dans un email avec un message rapide et amical. Elle remercia Elisa. Et appuya sur « new message ».

* * *

La chanson est "Impossible" d'Arthur James (la version acoustique, où il est seul avec sa guitare...).

Toujours relu par _Mara116_.

Merci à vous, pour vos messages. C'est gentil tout plein !

Prochain chapitre : vendredi !

Bon week-end :)


	10. Chapter 10

_J'avais dit vendredi. Et on est samedi. Alors, désolée..._

_Mais, je suis rentrée hier et Colloc' m'a dit "J'ai changé d'opérateur Internet. Donc, on a plus Opérateur-Nul mais on est passé à Opérateur-Normalement-Mieux. Donc, on a ni téléphone, ni internet, ni télé ce soir... Ça revient dans la matinée de demain !". _

* * *

_Résumé des épisodes précédents :__ Cooper est allé chez les Hummel et a secoué les puces de Kurt. Charlie a été prendre un verre dans un bar avec ses amis et Blaine se produisait sur scène._

* * *

En arrivant chez ses parents, Cooper s'en voulait. Il avait voulu parler calmement à Kurt et il avait lamentablement échoué. Et lorsqu'il avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents, Kate l'avait obligé à téléphoner et à s'excuser. Auprès de Burt. Et de Kurt.

Cooper avait composé le numéro du domicile des Hummel, un peu réticent. Il avait mis presque deux heures à se décider. Mais finalement, la première tonalité retentit dans le combiné.

- Allô ?, dit une voix que Cooper ne reconnut pas.

- Bonjour, c'est Cooper. Cooper Anderson, le frère de Blaine.

- Oui, je me souviens de toi. C'est Finn. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

- Bien, bien.

Cooper entendit des cris de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Cooper, je peux te faire patienter deux secondes.

Cooper entendit le combiné se poser et Finn parler. Il l'entendit parler de biscuits et de dinos et de Maman et Mamie. Sans vraiment comprendre le lien entre tous les mots.

- Cooper, tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, dit-il en souriant. Est-ce que ton père est là ?

- Mon père ? Burt, tu veux dire ?

- Ouep.

- Non. Il est parti et m'a demandé de passer à la maison pour surveiller Kurt et Grant.

- Okay… Est-ce que tu peux lui laisser un message ?

- Bien sûr.

- Dis-lui que je suis désolé d'avoir crié et que je lui demande de m'excuser. Et dis la même chose à Kurt. Que je suis désolé.

- Tu veux lui parler à Kurt ?

- Je…

- Attends deux secondes, Coop', ça crie dans la cuisine.

Après quatre minutes d'attente, Cooper pensa qu'on l'avait oublié et raccrocha.

* * *

Carole avait négocié de travailler tous les matins, à ses horaires favoris. De cinq heures à midi. Comme ça, Burt pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ses après-midi. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait donner un coup de main au garage, même s'il l'avait revendu trois ans plus tôt pour prendre sa retraite. En arrivant à la maison, elle surprit ses trois petits-enfants et Finn en plein éclats de rire. Lorsqu'ils la virent, Finn l'embrassa chaleureusement et ce fut la bagarre pour savoir qui aurait le droit le premier à son câlin de Mamie Carole.

Après les échanges de câlins, Carole sortit du congélateur le repas qu'elle avait cuisiné la veille et le mit à réchauffer tandis que Finn aidé d'Alice, sa fille, mettait le couvert. Le four sonna moins d'une minute après que Burt ait ouvert la porte.

- Au fait, Burt, commença Finn alors que le plat principal venait d'arriver sur la table, Cooper a téléphoné et il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était désolé. Et il s'excuse auprès de toi aussi, Kurt.

- Bien, dit Burt.

- Pourquoi il s'excuse ?, demanda Carole.

- J'en sais rien, moi, dit Finn en levant ses mains.

- Il est venu à la maison ce matin, commença Burt, et il s'est énervé.

- Cooper est à Lima ?, questionna Carole. On pourrait inviter les Anderson à dîner, ce soir. Comme ça, Grant pourrait les voir.

Les trois hommes de la famille la regardèrent interloqués.

- Je sais que la situation pourrait être un peu… tendue. Mais, Victor et Kate sont aussi nos amis. Et ce sont les grands-parents de ton fils, Kurt. Tu seras bien obligé de les revoir un jour ou l'autre. Autant que ce soit ce soir et ici.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Carole, dit Kurt.

- Mon Chéri, je suis désolée, mais en ce moment tu n'es pas sûr de grand-chose. Et je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un t'aide à prendre des décisions. Alors, ce soir, nous invitons Kate, Victor et Cooper à dîner. Si tu souhaites ne pas dîner avec nous, c'est ton choix. Je ne t'y obligerai pas. Finn, tu resteras dîner aussi ?

- Ouep, confirma-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Kurt ?

- Si Cooper me hurle dessus comme ce matin, je monte dans ma chambre et je n'en sors pas de la soirée.

- Très bien.

* * *

- Maman, je … je te jure. Je le sens pas. La soirée va finir bizarrement, j'en suis sûre. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

- Cooper, tu vas faire ton plus joli sourire et tu vas passer une délicieuse soirée, répondit Kate en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Lorsque Carole avait ouvert la porte, elle avait accueilli chaleureusement la famille Anderson. Immédiatement, les habitudes avaient pris le dessus et tous avaient oublié, ou presque, que leurs fils, leurs liens, avaient rompu.

Kate et Carole avaient rapidement retrouvé leurs habituels verbiages tandis que Victor et Burt jouaient avec Grant, George et Alice dans la cabane que Burt et Finn avaient construite. Et Cooper s'était retrouvé seul avec Kurt.

Ils s'étaient assis chacun d'un côté de la table. Et un silence inconfortable s'était installé. Cooper ne grattait nerveusement la nuque et Kurt regardait par la fenêtre.

- Il… il a grandi, Grant, dit timidement Cooper.

- Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend un centimètre par jour, parfois.

- S'il continue, dans trois ans il est plus grand que Blaine.

Kurt pouffa.

- Désolé, coupa Cooper. Désolé, j'ai oublié. Ça me parait tellement, mais tellement étrange… Tu sais, Kurt, je suis désolé de… de m'être emporté ce matin. J'avais pourtant décidé de venir te parler calmement et de manière tout à fait raisonnable. Mais… mais je n'ai pas réussi.

- C'est bon Cooper, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Laisse-moi terminer, Kurt, dit Cooper avec une voix douce. Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, je le pense. Je pense que tu as fait trop de mal à mon frère et par ricochets à mes parents. Et je t'en veux pour ça. Mais, en même temps, Blaine ne peut pas imaginer vivre sans toi, et je crois que je serais prêt à tout pour que tu le reprennes dans un geste démesurément romantique et cliché. Un geste hyper « Kurt et Blaine » du début. Un truc bien cliché comme le demander en mariage en chanson et que vous finissiez tous les deux en larmes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Parce que Blaine souffre. J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu sois hyper en forme, non plus. Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te dire ce matin.

- Merci Cooper, dit Kurt avec un faible sourire.

- De rien. On est toujours copains ?

- Toujours. Et, Coop', tu penses que Blaine aimerait vraiment un truc bien cliché si un jour, on parlait mariage ?

- Kurt, vous… vous n'avez jamais parlé mariage ?, demanda Cooper interloqué. Pas que ce soit mes affaires, mais Blaine me parlait tellement souvent de t'épouser ou de « quand on se mariera Kurt et moi », que j'ai cru que c'était sur les rails.

Kurt aurait aimé continuer cette conversation avec Cooper, mais Rachel arriva en trombe dans la salle à manger et commença à raconter sa journée à Kurt. Cooper profita d'un moment où Rachel s'emportait pour s'évader et rejoignit son père et Burt. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans le jardin que Grant se logea dans ses bras et commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait loupé depuis la dernière fois qu'oncle et neveu s'étaient vus en vrai.

* * *

Après le fameux gâteau au chocolat de Kate Anderson, Grant s'était endormi dans les bras de Cooper. Alice était allongée sur la balancelle et dormait probablement, tandis que George jouait avec des voitures.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de projet de travaux chez Kate et Victor, les téléphones portables de Cooper, Finn, Rachel et Kurt, posés sur la table, sonnèrent en même temps. Carole regarda les écrans allumés et dit :

- Un email de Charlie Anderson. Pour tous les quatre.

- De Charlie ?, répéta Burt tandis que Cooper avait dit pris son téléphone et lisait le message.

- C'est un email qu'elle a envoyé à Kurt, commença Cooper. Mais, elle nous a mis en copie. Et par nous, je veux dire, Blaine Anderson, Kate Anderson, Victor Anderson, Cooper Anderson, Burt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Rachel Hudson-Berry, Octave Langevin, Nicolas Langevin, lut-il.

- Papa, est-ce que tu peux utiliser ton ordinateur ?, demanda Kurt.

Charlie avait mis une vidéo en pièce jointe et il souhaitait la voir en grand. En plus grand que sur son téléphone.

- Bien sûr, dit Burt. Tu connais le mot de passe.

Kurt entra dans la maison. Personne n'osait parler à l'extérieur.

* * *

Arrivé devant l'ordinateur de son père, Kurt tapa rapidement le mot de passe, se connecta à sa boîte email et cliqua sur l'email de Charlie. Et il lança la vidéo.

* * *

La scène se passait dans un bar. Kurt entendait une voix féminine expliquer quelque chose tout en filmant un garçon, qui devait avoir l'âge de Charlie. Puis, quelqu'un dit quelque chose que Kurt comprit comme « le père de Charlie » et la caméra se tourna vers une petite scène sur laquelle Blaine était debout, une guitare en bandoulière.

Ils écoutaient tous attentivement les paroles. Et le dernier refrain résonna.

_ Tell them all I know now_

_ Shout it from the roof tops_

_ Write it on the sky line_

_ All we had is gone now_

_ Tell them I was happy_

_ And my heart is broken_

_ All my scars are open_

_ Tell them what I hoped would be_

_ Impossible, impossible_

_ Impossible, impossible_

Lorsque la vidéo s'arrêta, Kurt referma délicatement l'ordinateur. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le jardin. Parce que Charlie avait envoyé ce message à tout le monde. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt était entré dans la maison, Cooper avait regardé ses parents. Il les suppliait du regard.

- Lis-le cet email. Si Charlie te l'a envoyé, c'est pour que tu le lises, dit Victor.

Cooper se précipita sur son téléphone, rapidement suivi par Rachel et Finn. Ils lurent chacun le message. Puis, ils passèrent leurs téléphones à Burt, Carole, et Kate et Victor.

* * *

_Cher Kurt,_

_Tu trouveras en pièce jointe quelque chose qui vient de me briser le cœur. C'est Papa. Il a composé une nouvelle chanson. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas une chanson pour l'anniversaire de Grand-Maman ou pour fêter la naissance de Grant. C'est une chanson parce que tu lui as bousillé le cœur. Ça fait trois jours qu'il ne me parle plus. Qu'il ne parle plus à personne en fait. Parce que tu l'as cassé, détruit. Tu te rends compte ?_

_Tu dis que tu l'as quitté pour qu'il se rapproche de moi, mais en fait, depuis que tu l'as quitté, papa m'a quittée. J'ai l'impression de revoir mon Papa de quand Maman était à l'hôpital. Il manque de couleurs. Je me demande comment tu as pu lui faire ça. Tu sais, j'ai dû effacer. J'avais écrit "comment tu as pu nous faire ça". Je me souviens du tout début de votre histoire. Quand Papa ne voulait pas s'engager parce qu'il avait peur que tu le quittes et que ça me fasse du mal. Que je ne supporte pas. Et il t'a aussi dit que tu ne pourrais plus le quitter sans explications, parce que moi, la Charlie de 8 ans, j'avais toujours besoin d'explications._

_Kurt, Papou, j'ai toujours besoin d'explications. Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne nous aimes plus. Explique-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tout aille mieux. Pour que tu aimes à nouveau Papa. Et pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau. J'ai cru que tout était pardonné à l'aéroport et que tu excusais mon comportement débile des derniers mois. Mais, je me suis trompée parce que dans ta lettre tu ne parles pas de moi. Tu ne parles pas de ce que je vais devenir sans toi. Comme si..._

_Tu sais, Kurt, quand Maman est morte je ne pensais pas que je pourrais repleurer un jour. J'avais l'impression que j'avais pleuré toutes mes larmes. Et pour toute ma vie. Mais là, je pleure. Et j'ai mal aux joues tellement je pleure. Je me sens mal. Parce que ces cinq dernières années je t'ai considéré comme mon père. Enfin, pas comme mon père mais comme je ne sais pas, comme la deuxième personne la plus importe de ma vie. Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu n'es pas ma mère. Mais tu es ... Tu es Kurt, P´pa, Papou. Tu es comme mon père, ma mère, mon ami. Et je pensais que si j'étais vraiment sage, un jour, je pourrais être comme ta fille._

_Et voilà que dan ta lettre tu ne parles pas de moi. J'ai eu si mal. J'ai si mal, Kurt. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me prends que parce que tu as pris mon père. Et ça me fait tellement de mal. Parce que je pensais vraiment qu'on avait notre propre truc._

_Tu te souviens comment on avait l'habitude de toujours tomber malade en même temps ? Tu sais, si l'un de nous était malade, on savait que l'autre tomberait malade le lendemain. Depuis qu'on se connait, ça a toujours fonctionné. Et c'est carrément étonnant. Et c'est ce que j'aime entre nous, Kurt. C'est que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, c'est évident._

_Tu m'as tellement aidé quand je suis arrivée dans ta classe, quand je pensais que je ne me remettrais jamais de la mort de Maman, quand je pensais que Papa avait gâché ma vie en venant à Lima. Et toi, tu lisais ce que j'écrivais dans mon cahier et tu répondais à toutes mes questions de gamine._

_Et je ne sais plus quand, ni pourquoi mais j'ai arrêté de te donner mon cahier, ou tu as oublié de le lire et de répondre à mes questions. Et, on a commencé à s'éloigner. Et, j'ai commencé à me dire que tu avais arrêté de m'aimer, parce que tu pouvais aimer Grant mille fois plus, et j'ai commencé à ne plus être la vraie Charlie avec toi. Je suis désolée._

_Ce n'est plus le moment de faire des trucs nuls, Kurt. Je suis désolée pour tous les soucis que j'ai causés. Que je t'ai causés, à toi, que j'ai causés dans ta relation avec Papa._

_Alors, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, Kurt, mon Papou, s'il te plait, ne le quitte pas. Ne nous quitte pas._

_Je t'aime Kurt,_

_Charlie._

_PS : Désolée d'avoir mis tout le monde en copie, mais, si jamais Kurt ne veut pas ouvrir mon message, au moins quelqu'un pourra lui en parler et lui montrer la vidéo. Merci. Je vous aime tous. Surtout toi mon Papa. Je t'aime à la folie après l'été et l'automne et l'hiver et le printemps et jusqu'à la lune._

* * *

- J'ai tellement merdé, dit Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de son père. J'ai tellement, mais tellement, tellement, merdé.

* * *

_Relecture : Mara_

_Prochain chapitre : samedi prochain :) _


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine frappa quelques coups à la porte de la chambre de Charlie. Il venait de recevoir son email. L'email qu'elle avait envoyé à Kurt. Et à toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie de leur famille. Charlie ne répondit pas. Alors, Blaine poussa la porte entr'ouverte et entra. Charlie était allongée sur son lit, elle s'était mise en pyjama. Elle posa les yeux sur son père, une seconde, puis retourna à son portable.

- Charlie, appela Blaine, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur son téléphone.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Bien sûr. De quoi ?, lança-t-elle.

- Des derniers jours. De ton email. De ce que nous allons devenir.

Charlie posa son téléphone à côté d'elle et se redressa. Elle s'assit contre la tête de lit en bois et fit signe à son père de venir s'installer.

- Avant de commencer, ma Charlie, je … je te demande de m'excuser. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je crois que je t'ai carrément oubliée et j'ai oublié que si j'étais mal à cause de Kurt, ça devait être pareil pour toi. Donc, excuse-moi.

Charlie prit son père dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Elle lui fit un câlin qui voulait tout dire. Qui voulait dire « je suis désolée pour ce que t'a fait Kurt ». Qui voulait dire « je te pardonne ». Et surtout qui voulait dire « tous les deux, on peut tout surmonter ». Alors, Blaine lui rendit son câlin. Il sentit sa fille pleurer un peu. Et, comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, il commença à lui chanter sa berceuse à l'oreille. Charlie s'apaisa rapidement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

- Elle était belle ta chanson, ce soir, Papa.

- Merci. Elle est sûrement perfectible…

- Elle est parfaite. C'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyée à Kurt. Parce qu'elle est parfaite. Elle m'a faite pleurer.

- Moi aussi, elle me fait pleurer cette chanson.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Combien de temps ça dure un cœur brisé ?

- Franchement ? Je ne sais pas. Kurt m'a toujours récupéré avant que … que je ne guérisse. Et la seule fois, où je m'en suis remis, j'ai mis tellement longtemps, que j'ai eu le temps d'avoir une petite fille et de me marier avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais oublié.

Charlie sourit un peu tristement.

- J'ai peur d'avoir le cœur brisé, Papa. Je ne veux pas être aussi triste que toi. Je ne veux pas m'infliger ça. J'ai l'impression que ta vie amoureuse se résume à aimer Kurt et à ce que Kurt te laisse tomber. Et… et je sais que votre histoire est romantique et tout, mais je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais. Et, ça me rend folle que tu acceptes ce qu'il te fait. Tu ne mérites pas tout ça. Tu mérites de l'amour et du bonheur et encore plus d'amour et encore plus de bonheur.

- Alors, heureusement que tu es là pour me donner tout l'amour que je mérite et tout le bonheur que je me dois d'avoir.

- Je peux te dire un truc, Papa ?

- Si je te dis « non », est-ce que tu le garderas pour toi ?, demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

- Non, je te le dirais quand même, répondit Charlie en donnant un coup de coude à son père.

- Donc, oui, tu peux me dire un truc.

- On a parlé avec Octave et Papi et Mamie.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et, ils m'ont dit. Ils m'ont raconté tout ce que tu as fait pour Maman, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à certaines choses. Comme, par exemple, le fait que tu parles français. Pour moi, c'était juste… normal. Je pensais que tu avais appris à l'école ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais en fait, tu l'as appris pour Maman. C'est comme… comme le mariage. Je sais que tu l'as fait juste pour Maman. Juste pour qu'elle ait son jour à elle. Je commence vraiment à me rendre compte de tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Juste pour elle. Parce que tu l'aimais et que… Ce que je veux dire, la finalité de cette tirade sans sens, c'est que tu fais tout pour les gens que tu aimes. Tu pourrais déplacer des montagnes pour moi ou vider l'Océan Atlantique pour Grant. Mais, Papa, si jamais Kurt revient, je t'en supplie, ne lui pardonne pas immédiatement.

- Charlie, cette fois-ci, je pense que je n'arriverais pas à lui pardonner. Je crois vraiment que c'était « la » goutte de trop.

- Oh, mon Papa, murmura Charlie en prenant Blaine dans ses bras. Ne pleure pas, mon Papa. Ne pleure pas.

* * *

Burt n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Après que les Anderson et les Hudson soient partis, Kurt était parti se coucher avant qu'ils n'aient pu parler, tous les deux. Lorsque Carole s'était couchée, elle avait appelé Burt plusieurs fois. Il lui avait dit qu'il arriverait rapidement. Et il avait relu l'email de Charlie. Il avait regardé la vidéo de Blaine. Il avait écouté les paroles. Il les avait retranscrites sur une feuille, de son écriture la plus soignée. Puis il était allé se coucher.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de régenter la vie de son fils. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Kurt avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui montrer la bonne direction.

Alors que le sommeil commençait à le gagner, Grant caressa sa joue.

- Papi, j'ai soif, dit-il de sa petite voix.

Burt se frotta les yeux, il était six heures vingt-huit à son réveil. Il se leva et donna un verre d'eau à son petit-fils qui n'était plus du tout fatigué. Il écouta le petit garçon raconter des histoires plus fantasques les unes que les autres et lui parler de ses héros préférés.

- Papi, est-ce que tu crois que je vais revoir Papa un jour ?, demanda Grant, tout d'un coup beaucoup trop sérieux.

- Bien sûr que oui, Grant. Ce sera toujours ton Papa. Et puis, il va rentrer à la fin de l'été et…

- Papi, coupa le petit garçon, je crois qu'il me manque beaucoup.

- Il me manque aussi, tu sais, Bonhomme.

- Papi, tu sais ce que tu dis toujours Papa ?

- Non, sourit Burt.

- Il dit que quand on est triste, il faut aller au magasin de jouets ou de livres ou de musique et s'acheter un cadeau.

- Il dit vraiment ça ?

- Oui, oui, confirma Grant en secouant la tête. Et il dit aussi que le mieux, c'est quand on va manger une glace après, pour être bien sûr que la tristesse est partie.

Burt explosa de rire et embrassa son petit-fils sur le dessus de la tête.

* * *

Lorsque Carole s'était réveillée, Burt lui avait exposé son plan. Elle n'avait pas discuté avec lui. Il avait l'air trop déterminé. Elle lui avait souri et lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Et après son petit déjeuner, elle avait pris Grant avec elle, et ils avaient été s'acheter quelques cadeaux dans les magasins de jouets et de livres. Puis, ils étaient passés par la maison de Kurt et Blaine, et ensemble, ils avaient fait la valise de Grant.

* * *

Kurt était dans son lit. Il était réveillé. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de sortir de sous la couette. La chanson de Blaine avait résonné dans sa tête toute la nuit. Il le revoyait sur la scène, seul avec sa guitare.

Il s'en voulait depuis qu'il avait envoyé la lettre. Mais son amertume et ses regrets étaient montés d'un cran avec cet email.

Il regarda son réveil. Il était presqu'onze heures. Il se leva, non sans mal. Et sa seule motivation fut de pouvoir prendre son fils dans ses bras. Son petit Grant. Son ancre depuis le désastre de ces quelques derniers jours.

Mais le rez-de-chaussée était silencieux. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Personne dans la salle à manger ni dans le jardin. Il trouva son père, assis au bureau. Son père n'était jamais assis au bureau, devant l'ordinateur. C'était généralement la place de Carole. Burt Hummel trouvait qu'il passait déjà trop de temps devant l'ordinateur au garage et pas assez auprès des voitures.

- Hé, P'pa, dit Kurt doucement.

- Hé, fils. Tu as bien dormi ?

- J'ai connu des nuits meilleures.

Kurt se racla la gorge.

- Dis, Papa, il est où Grant ?

- Avec Carole, ils sont partis acheter quelques jouets et faire la valise de Grant.

- La quoi ?, s'écria Kurt.

- La valise de Grant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Kurt, écoute… Attends, on va aller discuter autour d'un café. Mais, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver contre moi.

- Je promets, Papa…

- Attends-moi dans la cuisine, je dois terminer quelque chose.

* * *

Le téléphone d'Octave sonna. Il l'attrapa rapidement. C'était un nouvel email.

« _Bonjour Octave,_

_Je viens de réserver les billets d'avion. Ils arriveront demain matin à l'aéroport Paris-Charles de Gaulle à sept heures cinquante-cinq. Charlie m'a dit que tu irais les chercher. J'attends tout de même que tu me confirmes, que, oui, tu seras bien à l'aéroport demain matin à 7 heures 55 pour récupérer mon Grant et mon Kurt._

_Merci de ton aide,_

_Burt Hummel _»

* * *

- Kurt, écoute-moi. Et n'oublie pas que tu as promis de ne pas t'énerver.

- D'accord, dit Kurt avec un ton qui fit clairement comprendre à son père qu'il allait rapidement s'énerver. Et ce, malgré sa promesse.

- Donc, voilà, je suis en contact avec Charlie. Depuis que Blaine a reçu la lettre. Et je suis aussi en contact avec son oncle, tu sais, Octave. Et, hier soir, on a fait un Skype, une fois que tu étais au lit. Il y avait tout le monde…

* * *

« Charlie Anderson vous appelle. »

Burt cliqua rapidement sur « accepter ».

- Voilà, nous sommes tous là, je crois, dit la voix de Charlie. Alors, je suis avec Octave.

Burt entendit une voix grave dire « bonjour ».

- Il y a, réunis derrière un écran, Lena, Dan, Olivia et Chuck.

- Bonjour, dirent les quatre meilleurs amis de Blaine, à l'unisson.

- Il y a aussi Grand-Père et Grand-Maman Anderson avec Cooper, je crois.

- Je suis là, Charlie !, répondit la voix de Cooper.

- Et il y a Papi Burt.

Burt salua tout le monde.

- Papi Burt, je te laisse commencer, si tu veux.

Burt se racla la gorge.

- Oui, donc, voilà… Bon, vous êtes tous au courant pour Blaine et Kurt et vous avez tous reçu l'email de Charlie. Avec la chanson de Blaine.

- Oh que oui…, dit Chuck.

- Et, donc, on sait que Blaine est malheureux.

- Je dirais qu'il est au fond du fond du trou, reprit Charlie.

- Et Kurt est pareil, continua Burt. Ils sont tous les deux très mal. Et à la place de réagir comme les adultes qu'ils sont, ils essayent d'ignorer l'autre. Et d'ignorer le fait qu'ils savent que c'est juste une énorme imbécilité de se quitter.

- Donc, Papi Burt a eu une idée. Il me l'a dite. Et je l'approuve. C'est une merveilleuse idée.

- Et quelle est cette idée, Charlie ?, demanda Cooper.

- On va envoyer Kurt en France.

Il y eut un silence.

- J'aime l'idée, dit Kate. Pour une fois, ce sera Blaine qui sera en terrain connu. Et puis, je pense que Michèle et Nicolas vont adorer rencontrer Grant.

- C'est exactement ce qu'ils ont dit, confirma Octave.

- Et si jamais ça se passe mal ? Si jamais, c'est vraiment terminé ?, questionna Dan.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, Dan, répondit sèchement sa compagne. On le sait tous. Sinon, on ne serait pas tous sur Skype à presque deux heures du matin pour en parler.

- Donc, vous pensez tous que c'est une bonne idée ?, demanda Charlie, un peu inquiète.

- Oui, répondirent quasiment toutes les personnes connectées d'une même voix.

- Burt, si tu veux, nous pouvons payer une partie du billet de Kurt, dit Victor.

- Nous aussi, dit Lena.

- Et tu ne peux pas refuser, dit Kate. C'est un cadeau que nous faisons à Blaine et Kurt.

- Exactement, confirma Olivia.

Il y eu quelques bruits du côté des amis de New-York.

- On met tous cinquante dollars, reprit Olivia. Ca fait déjà deux cent dollars de moins.

- C'est combien le billet ?, demanda Cooper

- Je suis en train de regarder. C'est huit cent pour Kurt et deux cents pour Grant, dit Octave.

- Okay, reprit Cooper, je prends complétement en charge le billet de Grantosaure.

- Donc, avec les deux cents des New-Yorkais, on arrive à six cents. On partage, Burt ?, demanda Victor.

* * *

- Donc, ton avion part ce soir, Kurt. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Non.

- Kurt, je te le répète. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu pars ce soir. Octave t'attendra à l'aéroport. Grant a sa valise de prête. Alors, tu as deux solutions : soit je te traine jusqu'à l'aéroport et tu pars soit tu vas chez toi, tu prépares une valise et tu pars. Voilà, je te laisse te décider. On part à seize heures pour Colombus, l'avion décolle à vingt heures.

* * *

Burt arrivait auprès de sa voiture garée à l'aéroport de Colombus. Il venait de déposer son fils et son petit-fils. Il s'installait au volant lorsque son téléphone vibra. C'était un message de Kurt.

« Merci Papa ».

* * *

_Relu par Mara116_

Voilà, vous savez ce qui se passe dans le prochain chapitre :)

Suite à un changement d'emploi du temps, j'ai dix semaines de cours plutôt (hyper) intensive*. Normalement, cela ne devrait pas avoir d'incidence pour cette histoire. Mais si jamais, je ne poste plus régulièrement, je m'en excuse d'avance. Et je vous demande de me pardonner. Pensez bien que je préférerais écrire cette histoire que ... Qu'importe.

_* Si quelqu'un veut bien faire mes devoirs / assister à certains cours ? :)_


End file.
